Solo te Amo a Tí
by luxy1985
Summary: Darien Chiba era moreno, guapo y despiadado. Quería proteger a su familia a toda costa, por eso iba a alejar a la cazafortunas Serena Tsukino del marido de su hermana… aunque para ello tuviera que seducirla él.
1. Argumento

**Hola, hola, otra vez, les traigo esta nueva historia y espero que sea de su agrado; la autora se llama Kim Lawrence y Las Sailors son de Naoko Takeuchi, un beso y nos estamos leyendo, Isa ;)**

SÓLO TE AMO A TI

Exigía que se convirtiera en su esposa... y le diera un heredero.

Darien Chiba era moreno, guapo y despiadado. Quería proteger a su familia a toda costa, por eso iba a alejar a la cazafortunas Serena Tsukino del marido de su hermana… aunque para ello tuviera que seducirla él.

Serena no era ninguna mujer fatal, de hecho era virgen. Pero no tardó en sucumbir a las expertas caricias de Darien y pasó una noche de pasión que desembocó en un embarazo. Serena sabía que Darien haría cualquier cosa para no perder lo que consideraba que era suyo legítimamente.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Serena identificó a la persona que estaba detrás de su silla mucho antes de que pusiera una mano sobre su hombro. Como siempre, su corazón empezó a latir de forma errática y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para relajarse. Pero se volvió, con una sonrisa en los labios. No fue fácil, pero lo consiguió. Había llegado a un punto en el que se sentía preparada para impartir un master sobre cómo esconder tus sentimientos.

Pero estaba harta de autocompadecerse.

«Serena Tsukino, contrólate», se dijo a sí misma. «Además, la vida no ha sido particularmente dura contigo». «A todo el mundo le rompen el corazón alguna vez».

Ella era la prueba viviente de que había vida después de un corazón roto. Era muy duro que la persona con la que una había imaginado pasar el resto de su vida se casara con otra. Incluso después de dos años. Pero había que desarrollar un caparazón protector, era necesario para sobrevivir.

A veces, podía pasar un día entero sin pensar en Seiya Kou. Pero claro, en esas ocasiones no había tomado una copa de champán y él no le había puesto una mano en el hombro.

Serena sospechaba que borrarlo de su mente habría sido más fácil de no haber vuelto a verlo, pero había demasiadas conexiones entre ellos. Los Kou y los Tsukino eran amigos y vecinos en el pequeño pueblo de la costa de Cornualles y la hermana gemela de Seiya, Rei, era una de sus mejores amigas. Y ahora, después del bautizo, acababa de convertirse en madrina de la primera hija de Rei, Laurie.

-Así que estabas escondida -Seiya se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sorprendida, ella miró a la niña que tenía en brazos mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura.

Su ahijada sonrió, mostrando sus desdentadas encías, y Serena sintió una punzada de envidia por aquella inocencia.

-¿Te estás riendo de tu tía?

¿Lo ves? Hasta una niña de diez meses sabría que Seiya no iba a fijarse en ti aunque estuvieras completamente desnuda».

Y si se fijara sería para preguntarle si tenía calor. El asunto era que, para Seiya, siempre sería la amiga de su hermana, la vecina flaca y rubia. Nada más.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron con la enigmática mirada de Darien Chiba, que estaba con un grupo de gente al otro lado de la habitación.

Y la sonrisa de Serena desapareció.

Aquel hombre llevaba el adjetivo «distante» hasta la grosería. Sospechaba que la mayoría de los hombres cultivaban un aura de misterio para hacerse los interesantes, pero Darien Chiba no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Era imposible no fijarse en él.

Y claro que ella se había fijado. Era alto, de cuerpo delgado pero fibroso, muy masculino. Y si estaba tan bien sin ropa como con ella... Serena perdió el hilo momentáneamente mientras lo imaginaba desnudo. Pero se controló a tiempo, concentrándose en su cara. Individualmente, sus facciones eran memorables. Colectivamente, eran perfectas. Y eso, sin hablar de la poderosa y cruda sexualidad que irradiaba.

Incluso a distancia, la intensidad de su mirada hacía que se le encogiera el estómago. Pero, sin dejar de observarlo, apoyó la barbilla en la cabecita de Laurie. No pensaba ser la primera en apartar la mirada. A ver qué se había creído.

Sus ojos eran los más oscuros que había visto nunca; no oscuros y cálidos, sino oscuros y fríos. Aquel hombre, pensó, sintiendo un escalofrío, no era de chocolate. Ni siquiera de chocolate amargo. Era duro como el acero.

A pesar de la familiar sensación de antipatía que experimentaba siempre que miraba al industrial italiano, Serena se obligó a sí misma a sonreír, pensando: «Hay algo en ti que hace que me rechinen los dientes».

En realidad, algo no, todo.

Desde su forma de entrar en una habitación como si fuera suya, pasando por su voz profunda hasta su intrigante acento, todo hacía que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. Incluso el hecho de que su bien cortado traje no tuviera una sola arruga la molestaba. Sabía que era totalmente irracional y que, seguramente, la convertía en una rareza porque todas las demás mujeres salivaban cuando se mencionaba su nombre, pero para ella esa arrogancia, esa descarada sexualidad eran profundamente exasperantes.

Cuando se lo dijo a Rei durante la boda de Seiya y Hotaru Chiba, su mejor amiga, que tenía un sentido del humor un poco retorcido, sonrió perversamente y sugirió que quizá tanta hostilidad era debida a que, secretamente, se sentía atraída por él.

Sabiendo que si le decía que esa sugerencia le parecía repugnante, Rei pensaría que tenía razón, Serena se había limitado a poner los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, claro, sueño con él por las noches -replicó, intentando olvidar aquella ocasión en la que había despertado cubierta de sudor y con el corazón latiendo a tal velocidad que sentía como si se estuviera ahogando.

Afortunadamente, una chica no era responsable de su subconsciente.

-Creo que haríamos buena pareja -había añadido.

Rei sonrió.

-¿Crees que tú podrías llevarlo al altar? La única vez que estuvo comprometido fue con esa mujer... la abogada... ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Esmeralda Blackmoon.

Cuando el anillo que todo el mundo esperaba ver en su dedo no apareció, Esmeralda dijo que Darien siempre sería para ella una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Menudo consuelo.

-Esa. Era guapísima -asintió Rei-. Medio escocesa, medio italiana y superinteligente. Pero al final no logró casarse con él. ¿Tú quieres intentarlo, Serena?

-¿No crees que yo sea su tipo?

Rei la miró de arriba abajo.

-Cuando haces un esfuerzo, te pones muy guapa, pero...

-Yo no soy Esmeralda Blackmoon, claro. Mira, déjalo mientras aún me queda un gramo de autoestima.

-No te enfades, cielo. Tú eres demasiado profunda para él. Yo creo que le gustan las mujeres superficiales. ¿Quieres saber cuál es mi teoría sobre el enigmático italiano?

-No.

-Bueno, pues te la voy a contar de todas formas. Yo creo que cuando repartieron la testosterona a él le dieron una ración doble. ¿Has visto cómo reaccionan las mujeres cuando entra en una habitación? ¡Te lo digo en serio, un experto en lenguaje corporal podría hacer un estudio sociológico con ese hombre!

Pensando en los escalofríos que sentía al verlo, Serena asintió.

-Y con tanto dinero, además -siguió su amiga-. Dicen que su palazzo en la Toscana es algo fuera de serie... aunque no entiendo cómo lo saben si no ha invitado a nadie, excepto a sus amigos más íntimos.

-Me sorprende que los tenga.

Por la expresión divertida de Rei, Serena supo que iba a hacer otro de sus comentarios irónicos, de modo que añadió:

-Bueno, ahora que estáis emparentados, puede que te invite a verlo.

-Eso espero. Me vendrían bien un par de semanas en la Toscana este verano. Pero si los contactos de mi hermano no funcionan, tendré que esperar que mi mejor amiga se acuerde de mí cuando consiga al hombre de sus sueños.

El hombre de sus pesadillas, pensó ella, mientras Rei se partía de risa.

Serena suspiró al ver que el hombre que había sido objeto de aquella conversación seguía mirándola con irritante intensidad.

¿Por qué estaba mirándola?

Qué maleducado.

Era un poco infantil, tuvo que reconocer, y quizá el reto que había en sus ojos azules oscuros estaba sólo en su imaginación, pero no pensaba apartar la mirada hasta que él lo hiciera. Dejando de sonreír, porque hacer un esfuerzo con aquel grosero era una pérdida de tiempo, Serena levantó su zumo de naranja para hacerle un irónico saludo.

El gesto desafiante no sirvió de nada porque él no contestó. Sus enigmáticos ojos, rodeados de largas pestañas oscuras, siguieron clavados en ella desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Afortunadamente, una atractiva rubia se acercó a él entonces... se acercó tanto que sus pechos casi rozaban el torso del hombre. Casi no, lo rozaban.

Serena reconoció a la rubia, que había ido con los primos de Rei. La chica llevaba todo el día persiguiendo a Darien. «Peor para él», pensó, dejando el zumo de naranja sobre la mesa.

Qué hombre tan idiota.

«Un idiota que hace que te tiemblen las piernas sólo con mirarte».

Entonces volvió a sentir la mano en su hombro y se quedó helada. Había olvidado que Seiya estaba allí. Y lo más irracional, considerando que no sólo estaba casado con otra sino que él no tenía ni idea de que lo adoraba, era que se sintió culpable.

Como si le hubiera sido infiel.

-¿Cómo estás, preciosa mía?

Serena se relajó un poco. La voz de Seiya era exactamente como él, suave, cálida, poco complicada. Todo lo que el italiano no era.

Irritada consigo misma por dejar que Darien Chiba volviera a aparecer en sus pensamientos, giró la cabeza para mirar a Seiya. Aunque, por supuesto, ni por un segundo había pensado que la pregunta iba dirigida a ella. No, iba dirigida a la niña.

No siempre había sido así. Y le daba vergüenza reconocer que, durante mucho tiempo, había estado convencida de que algún día Seiya se daría cuenta de que la pequeña Serena Tsukino era la única mujer para él.

Tener imaginación estaba bien, pensó, pero esa absurda fantasía se había convertido en parte de su vida. Creía con toda firmeza que iba a pasar... hasta tal punto que su enamoramiento de Seiya había determinado muchas de sus decisiones. Claro que eso había durado hasta que un día Seiya llegó a casa con una chica del brazo, a la que presentó orgullosamente como «su mujer».

-Es perfecta -estaba diciendo Seiya en ese momento, acariciando la carita regordeta de su sobrina.

«Como tú».

Serena miró a la niña, que sonreía contenta jugando con el colgante que llevaba al cuello.

-Se parece a Rei, ¿verdad?

-Hot dice que se parece a mí -dijo Seiya.

-Es lo mismo.

Los gemelos, aunque absolutamente diferentes en cuanto a personalidad, siempre se habían parecido mucho físicamente. Y ahora que Seiya había dejado de participar en campeonatos de surf para dirigir varias tiendas de equipamiento deportivo, su pelo negro se había oscurecido un poco mas hasta llegar al oscuro de Rei, de modo que el parecido entre los dos era más pronunciado.

-¿Qué pasa, Serena?

-¿Eh?

-Pareces... no sé, enfadada.

-No, estaba pensando en tu cuñado.

-¡Darien! -exclamó Seiya, mirando hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Pero apartó la mirada enseguida. Nunca podría librarse de la sensación de que el italiano podía leer sus pensamientos... siempre una experiencia incómoda, pero con el cheque que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, particularmente embarazosa.

-Puede que tenga una cara perfecta, pero su educación deja mucho que desear -dijo Serena-. No hace ningún esfuerzo.

-¿Esfuerzo para qué?

-Para hablar con la gente. Siempre da la impresión de que te mira por encima del hombro. Pero, claro, supongo que no le parecerá necesario ser amable con gente sencilla como nosotros.

Seiya se encogió de hombros.

-Ya conoces a Darien.

Por una vez, la actitud relajada de Seiya le pareció irritante.

-Pues no, no lo conozco. No nos movemos en los mismos círculos.

-Es una persona muy reservada. Y con los paparazzi persiguiéndole todo el tiempo en busca de algún escándalo, es normal que sea cauto.

-No es cauto, es engreído y altivo. Además, no creo que los paparazzi vengan por aquí.

Nadie esperaría encontrarse con Darien Chiba en un pequeño pueblecito de la costa de Cornualles.

-No te cae bien, ¿eh? -sonrió Seiya.

-Yo a él tampoco.

-Eso lo dudo. Seguramente no se ha fijado en ti.

Por su expresión, parecía pensar que ser demasiado insignificante como para que Darien Chiba se fijara en ella era algo que a Serena iba a agradarle.

-¿Quieres decir que confundo la indiferencia con la grosería?

-Sí, bueno, Darien puede ser un poquito seco y no habla mucho... al menos conmigo. Pero, claro, es que nunca le he parecido un buen partido para Hot. La noche que le dijimos que íbamos a casarnos yo esperaba que se pusiera a dar voces, pero no dijo nada. No se le movió un pelo. Más tarde, cuando Hot se marchó un momento, me dijo que si le hacía daño a su hermana desearía no haber nacido -el recuerdo hizo que sintiera un escalofrío.

-¿Te amenazó? -preguntó Serena, indignada.

-Fue más bien una promesa.

-Espero que le dijeses dónde podía meterse sus promesas.

-Sí, seguro -replicó Seiya, irónico.

-No puedes dejar que te trate como un matón.

-No es un matón, sólo quiere lo mejor para su hermana. Y lo entiendo. Desde entonces se ha portado bien conmigo, pero a mí no se me ha olvidado y él... bueno, Darien no olvida nada.

-Pues yo creo que Hot y tú estáis hechos el uno para el otro -declaró Serena.

Debería haber sido fácil odiar a Hot. Lo tenía todo: dinero, belleza y a Seiya. Pero no podía odiarla. Era imposible que no te gustara una chica tan dulce, encantadora y espontánea como frío, altivo y engreído era su hermano.

-Pero tiene razón. Yo no estoy a su altura.

-Qué tontería. ¿Desde cuándo es Darien Chiba un experto en relaciones sentimentales? Qué sabrá él. ¡La única persona con la que puede tener una relación amorosa es con su espejo!

Seiya soltó una risita.

-Que no te oiga Hot. Para ella, su hermano no hace nada mal. Pero, claro, es normal, Darien la crió cuando sus padres murieron en el accidente.

Serena abrazó a Laurie, apretando la cara contra su pelito.

El accidente al que se refería Seiya había matado a dos miembros de la aristocrática familia italiana, dejando a un tercero luchando por su vida en el hospital. Tuvo repercusión en todos los medios de comunicación, aunque Serena, que era una adolescente, sólo recordaba vagamente la historia. Pero la noche anterior había visto un programa de televisión en el que hablaban de ello.

El tema era «¿Algunas personas nacen con suerte?» y el narrador presentaba un argumento sobre personas que llevaban una vida de privilegio o que sobrevivían a situaciones a las que, en circunstancias normales, no deberían haber sobrevivido.

El programa era tan realista que Serena se sintió incómoda. Tanto que iba a apagar la televisión, cuando una simulación por ordenador había mostrado la ruta que hizo el coche de los Chiba antes de salir despedido por el precipicio. Literalmente contuvo el aliento al ver la acción repetida.

Serena no se sorprendió al oír que era la primera vez que rescataban con vida a una persona después de un accidente de ese estilo.

Cuando el narrador preguntó «¿ese hombre nació con suerte?», en la pantalla apareció la imagen de un Darien mucho más joven, en una camilla al lado de los restos del coche destrozado, el pelo negro cubierto de polvo, magulladuras en el rostro absolutamente pálido, a punto de ser subido a un helicóptero.

Serena había apagado la televisión, mientras le preguntaba a su gato:

-¿Suerte? Como si perder a tus padres en un accidente fuera tener suerte... hay que ser imbécil.

Justo entonces pasaba por delante de un espejo y se quedó helada. Se estaba poniendo en plan protector con Darien Chiba, eso sí que era raro. Una cosa era segura, el protagonista de esa preocupación no se lo agradecería en absoluto.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el programa. No podía dejar de recordar la imagen de su rostro manchado de sangre. Y por la mañana, cuando llegó a la iglesia para el bautizo, allí estaba Darien.

Se asustó verlo. Estaba pensando en él y, de repente aparecía...

«Así aprenderás a no pensar tanto».

Medio escondida entre la gente, había podido observarlo con toda tranquilidad. Muchos pagarían por ese privilegio, seguro. Pero por mucho que buscó, no pudo encontrar ni sombra de la vulnerabilidad que había visto en la cara de aquel joven de ojos vidriosos, que se agarraba a la vida con uñas y dientes.

El mismo perfil clásico, la misma nariz aquilina, los mismos pómulos pronunciados. Y su boca seguía siendo igual de sexy.

Si hubiera visto algo de aquel joven, su actitud hacia él podría haberse suavizado, pero no era así.

-Anoche vi un programa de televisión sobre el accidente, Seiya.

-Sí, Darien llamó a Hot para decirle que no lo viera. Dijo que era basura sensacionalista y que sólo serviría para disgustarla.

-¿Y Hot lo vio?

-¿Después de que Darien le dijera que no? -rió Seiya.

-Ese hombre manda demasiado, pero en este caso tenía razón. La habría disgustado. El programa era demasiado... realista -Serena se estremeció al pensar en la mirada vacía del hombre al que llamaban «afortunado».

-Supongo que le da miedo que esto haga resurgir la historia.

-¿Cuántos años tenía Hot entonces? -preguntó Serena. La mujer de Seiya se había casado a los diecinueve años, después de un noviazgo vertiginoso.

-Once -contestó él-. Pensaba ir con su familia ese día, pero estaba en cama con paperas.

-Benditas paperas -murmuró Serena, intentando apartar el colgante que Laurie quería llevarse a la boca-. No, Laurie, esto no sabe bien.

-¿Te gustaría que fuera tuya, Serena?

-¿Mía? No, no, prefiero a los niños cuando puedo devolvérselos a sus padres -contestó ella. Eso era mejor que la otra opción: «si no son hijos tuyos, no quiero tener ninguno».

-Dices eso ahora, pero al final todas las mujeres quieren tener hijos.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tengo que darte la enhorabuena? -preguntó Serena. Tenía que acostumbrarse a la idea porque tarde o temprano pasaría.

Seiya no contestó a la pregunta, pero estaba mirando a su mujer. Y la miraba con un anhelo... Ojalá algún hombre la mirase así a ella algún día. «Sí, claro, como que eso va a pasar». Las rubias con la cara llena de pecas y cuerpos sin curvas no inspiraban esas miradas de anhelo.

-¿La enhorabuena? -repitió Seiya, distraído.

-Pensé que Hot y tú ibais a tener familia.

-No, no estoy preparado para tener familia.

-Creía que te encantaban los niños.

-No es el momento.

-¿Y cuándo es buen momento?

-Por favor, Serena -dijo Seiya entonces, inclinándose para hablarle al oído con expresión irritada-. Tú deberías saber que ahora mismo no puedo permitirme tener hijos. ¡Y no puedo decírselo a Hot!

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así.

-Perdona, no debería pagarlo contigo. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo?

-En privado.

«Puedes hablar conmigo donde tú quieras». Con el color de su cara ligeramente alterado por ese pensamiento tan inoportuno, Serena asintió con la cabeza y se recordó a sí misma por enésima vez que ella era una mujer fuerte e independiente que no necesitaba un hombre... además, ella no era de las que se conformaban con un segundo plato.

Al otro lado del salón, Darien Chiba apretó la copa de champán que tenía en la mano al ver a su cuñado inclinándose hacia la rubia.

Estaban tan cerca que parecían a punto de besarse y eso lo enfureció. El no podía hacer que su cuñado tuviera más carácter, pero sí podía evitar que le rompiera el corazón a Hot.

A saber qué veía su hermana en él. Quizá le gustaba porque hacía surf... o por las estanterías llenas de trofeos que había en su casa. A Seiya se le daba mejor saltar las olas que triunfar en los negocios, desde luego.

Quizá podría haberle ido bien con una tienda, pero aquella loca expansión durante los últimos dieciocho meses había sido un suicidio. Lo único que sorprendía a Darien, que estaba seguro de que, tarde o temprano le pediría dinero, era que el negocio siguiera a flote.

Darien sonrió cínicamente al que ver que la rubia se llevaba una mano a la garganta. El gesto revelaba justo lo que había imaginado, pero no podía decidir si la rubia era tan transparente como parecía o todo era parte de un numerito.

Si Seiya Kou no se daba cuenta de que aquella chica estaba loca por él era porque estaba ciego.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Hot también estaba observando la escena. Y le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos...

Darien estaba seguro de que, fuera lo que fuera lo que iba mal en aquel matrimonio, la culpable era aquella bruja rubia. ¿A qué estaba jugando?, se preguntó, estudiando su delgada figura.

Si tuviera que clasificarla de alguna forma diría que era una mujer sexy, pero muy discreta, muy pudorosa. No era de su estilo, pero a muchos hombres les gustaban las mujeres de aspecto virginal. Erá el tipo de mujer que despertaba en los hombres el instinto predador y el protector al mismo tiempo.

Era lógico que se confundieran con ella. No sabían si besarla o protegerla del viento. Él, por otro lado, sabía lo que querría hacer... sacudirla por los hombros y decirle que fuera más discreta cuando miraba a Kou con esos ojos llenos de anhelo.

Por supuesto, iba vestida de forma desastrosa, pero la coordinación de colores no era algo que a los hombres los preocupase demasiado cuando la oían reír... esa risa ronca, suave, tan sensual.

Era la clase de risa que un hombre esperaba oír en el dormitorio.

«¿O soy sólo yo?».

Había sabido desde el principio, por supuesto, que estaba enamorada de Seiya Kou, pero, por lo visto, era la única persona que se daba cuenta. Sus amigos parecían ignorar ese hecho. No se percataban de la tristeza que había tras su sonrisa.

Él no era ni un pariente ni un amigo, sino un observador objetivo, de modo que el amor que sentía por Seiya no era asunto suyo... mientras no significara una preocupación para su hermana.

Por eso había decidido otorgarle el beneficio de la duda.

Además, Kou parecía verla como si fuera uno de sus amigos y la única vez que lo había visto tocarla fue para darle una palmadita en la espada.

En cuanto a la chica.., si fuera una amenaza para Hot, Darien haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Pero, en su opinión, no tenía la naturaleza tempestuosa que solía acompañar a las mujeres rubias.

Ella era de mirar pero no tocar. Y no había ninguna ley contra eso. Él también lo hacía. En cada ocasión, cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban, la vigilaba.

Por supuesto, se alegraba de que Hotaru no tuviera que preocuparse por una amante intentando sabotear su matrimonio, pero sentía cierto desdén al pensar en la pasiva aceptación de Serena Tsukino. Para él era incomprensible, pero quizá tenía que ver con el estoicismo británico, algo que él, un italiano de sangre caliente, jamás podría entender. Nunca había entendido que alguien se enorgulleciera de ser un buen perdedor.

Ahora, sin embargo, empezaba a dudar. ¿Estaría Serena Tsukino esperando su momento? Aquélla era una posibilidad a considerar.

Seiya Kou no era el marido que él habría elegido para su hermana porque era un hombre débil de carácter. Pero había aceptado su decisión porque haría cualquier cosa por Hot, privada del amor de sus padres por culpa del accidente.

Mientras fingía escuchar la absurda charla de la rubia que tenía al lado, oyendo una palabra de cada tres, Darien se hundió en una especie de flashback, como le había pasado tantas veces durante los últimos diez años...


	3. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Un flashback implicaba que uno perdía el sentido de lo que le rodeaba, pero para Darien era más una sensación de dislocación, de estar en dos sitios a un mismo tiempo.

Como en aquel momento, escuchando a la rubia mientras simultáneamente estaba de vuelta en aquella carretera oscura, pisando el freno del coche, que no funcionaba.

La única evidencia de lo que estaba pasando era su frente, cubierta de sudor.

Podía oír a la rubia hablar de sus discotecas favoritas. Las imágenes siempre seguían la misma secuencia y sabía que la siguiente incluiría estar completamente seguro de que iba a morir.

-Yo no voy a discotecas -contestó, cuando la rubia le preguntó por sus preferencias.

Ella no pudo mostrarse más sorprendida. Darien se habría reído si no tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para controlar el coche. Sabiendo como sabía que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría el resultado.

Mirando la tarjetita que ella le daba, con un número de teléfono, asintió, murmurando un irónico «muy amable», mientras se le encogía el estómago sabiendo que, en unos segundos, el coche saldría despedido por el aire.

Luego la rubia desapareció y el coche también y empezaba a caer, a caer... Podía oír el grito de su madre, que no parecía terminar nunca, y luego el chirrido del metal, el impacto, el olor a gasolina...

Pasándose una mano por la frente, miró al otro lado de la habitación y vio a Serena Tsukino a punto de salir al jardín con su cuñado. ¿Creían que nadie se había dado cuenta?

Quizá mantener una relación ilícita delante de Hotaru aumentaba la emoción... o quizá la rubia quería que los descubrieran.

En su cabeza había silencio, un silencio aterrador roto finalmente por su propia voz llamando a sus padres: «¿Estáis bien?».

Aprisionado en su asiento, sólo podía imaginar por qué no había respuesta. Y, mientras tanto, sabía que sólo haría falta una chispa y el coche saldría ardiendo.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando por fin llegó el equipo de rescate.

Darien estaba en el hospital mientras se realizaba la investigación. Y, gracias a la irritante intransigencia del cirujano que estaba intentando unir los huesos de su pierna derecha, él no pudo acudir al lugar del accidente.

Normalmente, él solía hacer lo que le daba la gana. Que un experto estuviera en contra de sus deseos nunca había sido un problema. Pero en aquel caso el experto era el hombre que había salvado su pierna cuando el consenso general en la profesión médica era que la pierna era insalvable. De modo que seguir su consejo era lo mínimo que le debía a aquel hombre que lo había operado tres veces para devolverle la movilidad.

La investigación siguió adelante en su ausencia y el resultado fue que los frenos del coche tenían un defecto de fábrica. El hecho de que nadie lo culpara a él personalmente por el accidente, que los investigadores insistieran en que no podría haber hecho nada para evitarlo no disminuía su sentimiento de culpa por la muerte de sus padres.

Había revivido los desastrosos momentos previos al accidente innumerables veces, seguro de que si hubiera hecho algo, no sabía qué, sus padres seguirían vivos. Aunque no estaba en su naturaleza perder el tiempo sintiéndose culpable por haber sobrevivido. Además, tenía que criar a su hermana pequeña, una hermana que, gracias a él, no tenía padres.

Darien apretó los dientes mientras, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón, se dirigía al jardín. Su grave expresión hizo que más de una persona se apartara de su camino.

Había llegado el momento de hacer una advertencia. Y si la señorita Tsukino sabía lo que era bueno para ella le haría caso.

¿Y si no? Bueno, ésa era decisión suya. Por su parte, Darien no tenía duda de que la haría ver las cosas a su manera.

La terraza estaba vacía porque, a pesar de ser el mes de abril, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes.

Serena sintió un escalofrío cuando el viento traspasó el traje beige de lino que llevaba. El largo de la falda y el corte de la chaqueta no le hacían ningún favor a su figura, de estatura baja, caderas estrechas y pecho más bien pequeño. Como su madre le había dicho, ella nunca debería usar el color beige porque la hacía parecer pálida e invisible.

Serena estaba de acuerdo. Y, por supuesto, desde ese momento se había sentido pálida e invisible.

-Por favor, me va a entrar una hipotermia. ¿No podías decirme lo que fuera dentro?

-Toma.

Serena miró el sobre que Seiya había puesto en su mano.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó, sin abrirlo. Porque sabía lo que era.

Seiya pasó una mano por sus desordenados rizos y el gesto, tan familiar, hizo que a Serena se le encogiera el corazón.

-Estoy pagando una deuda.

-Te dije que no había prisa. No necesito el dinero.

Había ganado mucho con el cuento "El gato de Angela", vendido en todo el mundo, y ella era una persona de gustos sencillos. Además, en cierto sentido le debía su éxito a Seiya.

Sin él, nunca habría sentido la necesidad de escapar y no habría descubierto que escribir era la mejor manera de hacerlo. De no ser por él, el cuento podría no haber sido más que unas cuantas líneas guardadas en un cajón. Y podría seguir trabajando como profesora.

-Me ayudaste en un mal momento y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido -dijo él-. Pero esto es tuyo. Y gracias a ti, Hot no sabrá nunca que estuve a punto de arruinarme.

Serena arrugó el ceño, esperando que Seiya no le devolviera el dinero antes de lo necesario sólo por orgullo. Pero, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada, guardó el sobre en el bolsillo.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que pienso de esto.

-Que debería habérselo contado a Hot, ya lo sé. No, no podía hacer eso. Tenía que pedirlo prestado, Serena.

-Pero la herencia de tu abuela...

-Con ese dinero hice las primeras inversiones. Y necesitaba más para ampliar el negocio.

-¿Por qué querías ampliarlo?

-No quiero que Hot tenga que conformarse con ser la esposa de un simple comerciante.

Serena sacudió la cabeza, exasperada.

-Eres idiota. Tu mujer es rica y su hermano es...

-Su hermano es Darien Chiba. Ése es el asunto. Tiene miles de millones y yo...

-Hot sabía que no eras millonario cuando os casasteis, ¿no?

-Sí, claro. Pero ¿cómo iba a decirle a una chica como Hot que ganaba menos dinero en un año del que ella se gastaba en zapatos? Su hermano siempre le ha dado todos los caprichos. La adora -dijo Seiya, incapaz de disimular la rabia que eso le daba-. Y la verdad, seamos sinceros, Darien es perfecto.

Si la idea de la perfección era un hombre de metro noventa, cuerpo fibroso, atlético, de ojos azules, boca sensual, pómulos altos, perfil aristocrático, piel bronceada... Sí, en fin, en ese caso Darien era perfecto. Y entendía que Seiya se sintiera en desventaja.

-¿Qué es lo más importante para ti en la vida?

-Hot, por supuesto.

Había contestado con indignación, como si la pregunta estuviera fuera de lugar, y Serena se preguntó si la otra mujer sabría lo afortunada que era.

-Exactamente. ¿Te imaginas que una mujer fuera lo más importante en la vida de Darien Chiba?

-Pues...

-No, claro que no. Porque la única persona que le importa a Darien Chiba es el propio Darien Chiba.

-Pero él adora a Hot...

-Sí, bueno... Pero si Hot hubiera querido casarse con un hombre como su hermano, lo habría hecho. Y no es así, evidentemente, porque es mucho más lista que tú. Lo que Hot quería era un tipo decente para quien ella lo fuera todo en la vida. Te quería a ti, Seiya. Por eso se casó contigo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¿Qué te parecería que Hot tuviera algún problema y no recurriese a ti? Te dolería, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro.

-Pues entonces deja de ser tan idiota y cuéntale la verdad. Y habla con ella porque yo intuyo que, además de a ti, lo que Hot quiere es un niño.

Seiya asintió, pensativo.

-Creo que tienes razón. He sido un idiota. Sé que debería habérselo contado, pero... no quería que pensara que se había casado con un fracasado.

Serena siempre intentaba evitar el contacto físico con Seiya, pero si su amigo había necesitado consuelo en algún momento, era aquél.

-Mira que sois tontos los hombres -dijo, abrazándolo.

Seiya, que había apoyado la cara en su pelo, levantó la cabeza.

-Especialmente yo.

-Especialmente tú -asintió Serena, apartándose.

-Una cosa...

-Dime.

-No le digas nada de esto a Darien. Él piensa que no estoy a la altura de su hermana y si supiera que tengo problemas económicos...

-¿A ese engreído? No pienso decirle nada. Te entiendo, además.

Lo entendía, sí. Entendía que su matrimonio sólo podría funcionar si Hot conseguía escapar de la influencia de su todopoderoso hermano.

-Gracias.

-Mis labios están sellados -le prometió Serena, haciendo el gesto de cerrar una cremallera sobre su boca.

-Mira, puede que no te diga esto a menudo, pero eres la mejor amiga del mundo -dijo Seiya entonces, inclinándose para darle un piquito en los labios.

-Pues claro que sí. Y ahora, vete con tu mujer.

Sin percatarse de que la voz de Serena era ahora mucho más ronca, Seiya le tiró un beso con la mano y volvió a entrar en el salón.

Serena olvidó el frío y cerró los ojos, llevándose un dedo a los labios. No le temblaban, su corazón no se había acelerado.

De hecho, no sentía nada

¿Podría ser que su amor por Seiya hubiera muerto para siempre?

-Una escena conmovedora.

**Ay Sere, tu enamorada de alguien que ni te da la hora?!, que onda?!, y x lo visto a Darien no le parece ni un poquitito jejeje, aunque como que me parece que no es solo x cuidar a su hermanita sin él le interesa Serena, jajaja, que cara creen que puso Sere cuando Darien la encontró con Seiya, será que estará celosito?, bueno un beso, XOXO**


	4. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Serena abrió los ojos, sorprendida. No podía ser...

Pero era. Nadie tenía una voz así.

-Ah, es usted...

Darien la observó apartarse el pelo de la frente con las dos manos. Era un gesto casi infantil. El rubio brillante contrastaba con su pálida piel. En realidad, su piel brillaba también como si fuera de nácar.

Era la clase de piel que un hombre no podía mirar sin desear tocarla. Evidentemente, para su cuñado era una tentación, pensó, mirando los labios que Seiya encontraba tan irresistibles.

Al ver su expresión, Serena se puso a la defensiva, devolviéndole una mirada hostil. Pero dentro de su pecho, su corazón latía como un animal atrapado.

En realidad, su instinto de animal atrapado estaba aumentando por segundos. Sólo el hecho de que Darien Chiba estuviera en medio de la puerta impedía que saliera corriendo.

Cuando le preguntó a Rei por qué había invitado a aquel hombre, su amiga le contestó que había invitado a toda su familia y que, al fin y al cabo, era el hermano de Hot y ella no tenía ningún otro pariente, la pobre.

-Además -admitió Rei, con una sonrisa en los labios-. La verdad es que no esperaba que apareciese.

Serena entendió en aquel momento que Seiya no fuera capaz de plantarle cara a su cuñado, aunque era algo que la sacaba de quicio. Y en cuanto a confiarle sus problemas... Ja, ja. Hasta una piel de plátano se apartaría de su camino al ver aparecer aquellos zapatos italianos hechos a mano.

Desde luego, era el último hombro en el que a ella se le ocurriría apoyarse, pensó, mirando los bien desarrollados hombros en cuestión. ¿Cuántas mujeres se habrían apoyado en esos hombros tan masculinos? ¿O incluso habrían clavado los dientes en aquella piel dorada en un momento de pasión?

Una no miraba a Darien Chiba y pensaba: «Este es un hombre que puede entenderme». Una pensaba: «He aquí un hombre al que le daría un mordisco con gusto». Una pensaba: «He aquí un hombre que no tiene la menor comprensión por los defectos de los demás». Y quizá también: « Y la habilidad de hacer que una mujer pierda la cabeza».

Alarmada, Serena se preguntó de dónde salían esos locos pensamientos.

¿Habría escuchado su conversación con Seiya? No, estaba segura de que Darien no sabía nada del cheque que llevaba en el bolsillo. Y lo máximo que podía haber visto eran un abrazo y un besito.

-Perdone, no lo había visto.

-Evidentemente -contestó él.

-¿Algún problema?

Considerando la hostilidad que emanaba aquel hombre, era para morirse de risa haber pensado que era frío, totalmente incapaz de alguna acción espontánea o alguna emoción que no estuviera perfectamente calculada.

-Usted es el problema -contestó él.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Ha bebido, señor Chiba?

-No, no he bebido. Pero la he visto abrazando a Seiya.

-¿Qué?

-La he visto besándolo -insistió él, con una sonrisa cínica-. Hay un nombre para las mujeres que hacen eso con hombres casados.

Esa desdeñosa observación y la sonrisita cínica hicieron que Serena dejara de sentirse culpable por el cheque y decidiera liberar su airado carácter celta:

-¿Lo molesta que la gente se bese? Ah, no, no, eso no puede ser. Porque no parecía molestarlo que lo besaran en aquel estreno... ¿se acuerda? Esa chica que parecía estar comiéndole la cara -replicó, recordando la fotografía que había aparecido en todas las revistas unos meses antes.

Y luego estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada porque él no podría haberse quedado más sorprendido si le hubiera hablado un mueble.

-La señorita en cuestión no estaba casada -replicó Darien, intentando contener la rabia.

-Y tampoco tenía muchos escrúpulos, por lo visto.

-_Dio mio_! -exclamó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

-Claro que hay gente que haría lo que fuera por medrar. Pero yo no he tenido que acostarme con nadie para llegar arriba.

Serena registró el brillo de ira en sus ojos azules, pero decidió no dejarse amedrentar.

-Ha llegado usted arriba, ¿no? -su sonrisa decía a las claras que no la creía.

Ese comentario hizo que Serena, que normalmente solía ser humilde sobre su éxito, levantara la barbilla, orgullosa.

-No me va mal, no. Y llegaré aún más arriba -contestó. Su editor, que solía regañarla por su falta de ambición, se habría quedado de piedra-. Y, en cualquier caso, no tendré que apoyarme en nadie para llegar ahí -añadió, con la seguridad que le daba que un canal de televisión quisiera grabar una serie teniendo como protagonista al accidentado gato de su cuento.

Darien se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos.

-Es una suerte, desde luego.

-Desde luego. Y tampoco me preocupa que la gente se acerque a mí por lo que puedan sacarme.

-Creo que yo sé juzgar a la gente, señorita Tsukino.

Serena sonrió. En realidad, estaba disfrutando de aquel elegante intercambio de insultos. Bueno, le habría gustado más darle una patada en la espinilla, pero como ya no tenía seis años, la patada estaba fuera de la cuestión.

-No lo dudo. Pero esta vez se ha equivocado, así que supongo que se sentirá como un tonto.

-Lo dudo.

-Ser capaz de admitir que uno se ha equivocado es una señal de madurez.

-Un tema del que seguro que usted sabe muchísimo.

«Genial. Ahora soy una piñata que va por ahí besando a hombres casados». Serena, que estaba harta de aquella mirada oscura, decidió que la conversación había terminado.

-Mire, se ha equivocado...

-Sé lo que he visto.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Y aunque lo hubiera besado, ¿qué le importa a usted?

-Hotaru es mi hermana y estoy decidido a protegerla.

Evidentemente, la creía culpable, pero a Serena le daba lo mismo.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo va a impedir que me acueste con Seiya?

-Diciéndole que es usted mía, Seiya no volverá a acercarse.

Lo había dicho con tal tranquilidad que Serena pensó que debía de haber oído mal. Pero no, había oído bien. Aquel hombre era de otro siglo. «Mía». Como si que otra persona te perteneciera en cuerpo y alma fuera algo aceptable.

La idea de rendirse ante Darien Chiba era algo que la llenaba de horror...

«¿Estás segura de que es horror?».

Serena tragó saliva.

-Veo que a usted lo de ser políticamente correcto no le va -observó, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que el italiano tenía los ojos clavados en su boca. Y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, el brillo de deseo en los ojos azules la dejó clavada al sitio.

Darien Chiba le recordaba a un felino, hermoso y absolutamente despiadado. Siempre había pensado que eso de que el peligro resultaba excitante era una soberana tontería, pero ahora sabía que estaba equivocada. Porque una ola de miedo corría por sus venas, junto con algo más... algo primitivo que se negaba a analizar.

No tenía sentido. Aquello era irreal, se dijo a sí misma. El resultado de una absurda cadena de acontecimientos que no volverían a ocurrir jamás. Porque ella se iría a casa y se olvidaría de Darien Chiba por completo. Y sobre todo, se olvidaría de que la había mirado como si quisiera arrancarle la ropa.

Serena cerró los ojos un momento para calmarse, pero los abrió enseguida.

-Seiya no se lo creería. Nadie lo creería.

-¿Por qué no?

¿Lo decía en serio? Serena lo miró de arriba abajo para detenerse luego en sus facciones de ángel caído.

-Porque usted es... -se detuvo antes de decir «increíblemente guapo»-. Porque no me cae bien. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Él levantó una ceja.

-Que no le guste no es un requisito para...

-¿Poseerme? -terminó Serena la frase por él-. Mire, esta conversación no va a ninguna parte. Pero yo sí -añadió, intentando entrar en el salón. Darien la detuvo, sin embargo-. Apártese de mi camino.

-Antes de que se vaya quiero que me convenza de que no va a seguir persiguiendo a Kou...

-¿Qué?

-Es muy poco inteligente perseguir a un hombre casado, señorita Tsukino.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-¿Y se puede saber qué derecho tiene usted a juzgarme así? -demandó, indignada-. ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿De qué me conoce? ¿Cuántas veces nos hemos visto...?

-Ocho. Sin incluir hoy.

-¿Las ha contado? -preguntó ella, perpleja-. ¿Debería sentirme halagada? ¿o asustada? Eso le gustaría, ¿no? A los matones les gusta asustar a la gente, claro. Pero yo no le tengo miedo, señor Chiba.

-No hay nada que nos impida conocernos mejor, si eso es lo que quiere.

Serena se pasó las sudorosas manos por la falda.

-No, no quiero. Además, no nos caemos bien.

-¿Que no nos caemos bien? Eso es muy suave. Yo creo que es algo mucho más profundo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Le faltan a usted cautela y discreción.

-Yo estaba pensando lo mismo de usted -replicó ella-. Y ahora, si me perdona, aquí hace frío. En realidad, ya no sentía el frío porque su piel estaba ardiendo.

Pero, en lugar de apartarse, Darien Chiba se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta.

-¿Quiere dejarme pasar o no?

-No.

Sorprendida por aquella provocativa respuesta, Serena pestañeó.

-Será posible...

-Sus ojos se han vuelto turquesa.

-¿Perdone? -era posible que hubiera oído mal. Y también era posible que sus ojos, de color celeste, se hubieran vuelto turquesa de rabia. Eso le ocurría cuando estaba muy enfadada. «Ojos de camaleón», decía su padre.

-No, no pienso perdonarla -contestó él que, de repente, levantó su barbilla con dos dedos-. No me quiere usted como enemigo, _cara_.

Mirándolo a los ojos, Serena sintió que se quedaba sin aliento.

-Y como amigo tampoco -consiguió decir, intentando disimular que le temblaban las piernas.

-La amistad no es posible entre un hombre y una mujer.

Que fuera tan machista no la sorprendió en absoluto.

-Pues resulta que uno de mis mejores amigos es un hombre.

-¿Y el sexo nunca ha sido una complicación?

Lo había preguntado con la misma tranquilidad que si hubiera preguntado cómo le gustaba la carne. Serena no se sentiría cómoda hablando de sexo con aquel hombre aunque estuvieran en países diferentes... y mucho menos cuando él la estaba tocando.

-Estoy hablando de Seiya.

-Y yo también.

-Seiya, y yo somos amigos, señor Chiba. Nada más. Y estoy empezando a cansarme de darle explicaciones.

-Pero a usted le gustaría que fuera algo más. No se haga la inocente conmigo, he estado observándolos.

-En caso de que se le haya olvidado, Seiya está casado.

Darien arqueó una ceja, irónico.

-No se me ha olvidado. Y sugiero que usted tampoco lo olvide.

Por supuesto, a aquel tipo no se le había ocurrido que ella tenía principios.

-Ya le he dicho que sólo somos amigos.

-Su boca dice una cosa, pero esos ojos tan grandes dicen otra completamente diferente. ¿Está esperando que se fije en usted como mujer?

-No, señor Chiba, no estoy esperando eso -protestó ella, a punto de atizarle una bofetada-. Pero no soy de las que se rinden ante el primer obstáculo -añadió, al ver su gesto de desdén.

-¿No tiene usted conciencia?

La ironía casi la hizo reír.

-En fin, qué bien me conoce usted. Soy una pecadora, por supuesto. Sus hijos no están a salvo conmigo... ¡Por Dios bendito, no diga más tonterías! Yo no soy un peligro para nadie.

Él se puso tenso y Serena imaginó que nadie le había hablado nunca en ese tono. Peor para él. Si lo hicieran, no se tomaría a sí mismo tan en serio.

-Es usted una mujer muy irritante.

-Sí, muy bien, pero usted podría causar la ruptura del matrimonio de su hermana mucho antes que yo.

-¿Yo? ¿Cree que puede culparme a mí? -exclamó él. Luego se quedó en silencio un momento-. ¿Por qué dice eso? Habla como si la ruptura fuera inevitable. ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

-Como que iba a contárselo si supiera algo.

-Claro que va a contármelo.

En aquel momento, Serena habría hecho cualquier cosa para borrar de su cara aquella sonrisita de superioridad.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? ¿Ha traído sus instrumentos de tortura?

Antes de que él pudiera contestar, una pareja salió a la terraza. Al ver a Serena y a Darien se detuvieron, sorprendidos.

-Oh, haced como si no hubiéramos pasado por aquí -dijo la chica, tomando a su novio de la mano.

-Ay, por favor -suspiró Serena-. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Beryl Metalia era una cotilla y podía hacer que hasta el incidente más inocente pareciese un escándalo.

-Tiene razón. Tenemos que hablar en privado.

Serena levantó la cabeza, horrorizada. Ella necesitaba hablar con Darien Chiba en privado como necesitaba tener celulitis en los muslos.

-Ese sitio de ahí, ¿qué es? -preguntó él, ajeno a su preocupación, señalando un tejadito entre los arbustos.

-Es el cenador, creo.

La idea había sido contratar una orquesta para que tocase allí mientras los invitados paseaban por el jardín, pero el mal tiempo había dado al traste con las intenciones de Rei.

-Allí podremos seguir con lo nuestro -anunció Darien.

Si Beryl hubiera oído esa frase a Serena le habría dado algo.

-Mire, me estoy helando y estoy más que harta de esta conversación. Así que vuelvo dentro.

-Sí, ya veo que tiene frío -murmuró él, quitándose la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre los hombros. Al hacerlo, acarició la base de su cuello con un dedo y Serena tuvo que tragar saliva.

-No quiero su chaqueta...

Pero Darien, como si no la hubiera oído, la empujó suavemente por la espalda.

-Veo que no acepta un «no» por respuesta -murmuró Serena, intentando que el calor de la prenda no la pusiera aún más nerviosa.

Él no parecía tener frío a pesar de haberse quedado sólo con la camisa de seda. Una camisa muy ligera que le permitía intuir los pectorales marcados y el estómago plano...

Avergonzada por aquella fascinación, Serena apartó la mirada. Si fuera por ella, podía congelarse allí mismo.

-Esto es ridículo -murmuró, pensando: «No es un hombre, es una fuerza de la naturaleza». A pesar de que decirle que no tenía el mismo impacto que decirle «no» a un huracán, se dio cuenta de que debería ser más resuelta. Cualquiera que los viera, pensaría que quería estar a solas con Darien Chiba.

Serena recordó entonces el comentario que Rei había hecho sobre el hombre que después sería su marido: «¿Sabes una cosa? Lo paso mejor peleándome con Nicolas que acostándome con cualquier otro chico. No sé cómo será el sexo con él... bueno, la verdad es que empecé a preguntármelo cinco segundos después de conocerlo».

Cuando Serena admitió, con cierta envidia, que ella nunca había conocido a un hombre que le hiciera sentir eso, Rei, riendo, le dijo que algún día conocería a un extraño que pondría su mundo patas arriba.

Ja, ja. Como que eso iba a pasar.

Pero no sabía por qué seguía hablando con Darien Chiba, que la sacaba de quicio.

Aunque abierto por un lado, el cenador ofrecía cierta protección de los elementos. Una vez dentro, él la tomó por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.


	5. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Oh, no, ¿tenía que ser aquel día? ¿Y tenía que ser aquel extraño?

-¿Por qué me mira así? -preguntó Darien.

Como «estoy preguntándome cómo sería acostarme contigo» no era algo que pudiera decir en voz alta, Serena negó con la cabeza, nerviosa. No pensaba admitir que lo deseaba...

Y desear a aquel hombre era una revelación horrorosa. Lo que sentía por Seiya no se parecía en absoluto. Eran sentimientos más sencillos, más fáciles de manejar. Además, había cierta tranquilidad en fantasear con un hombre que nunca se había fijado en que tenía pechos.

En cambio, con Darien Chiba, que parecía desdeñarla, Serena tenía la impresión de que sabía...

-Esta situación es muy fácil de resolver. Dígame qué es lo que sabe...

-Esto es ridículo.

-Lo que es ridículo es que piense que voy a dejarla ir sin que me cuente qué sabe sobre la relación de mi hermana y su marido. Y no me diga que no sabe nada porque veo en su cara que se siente culpable.

Serena dio un paso atrás, furiosa. ¿Quién se creía que era aquel neandertal?

-No me siento culpable en absoluto. Lo que ve en mi cara es miedo. ¡Es usted un lunático!

-Entonces, sugiero que me dé la razón.

Serena, sujetando las solapas de la chaqueta, se alejó hacia el otro lado del octágono para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

-¿Quiere saber si hay problemas en la relación entre Hot y Seiya? Pues sí, hay un problema: usted.

-¿Yo?

-¿Le ha pedido Hot que se inmiscuya en sus asuntos?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?

-¿Se lo ha pedido o no?

-No, claro que no.

-¿Y podría pedirle ayuda si la necesitara?

-Por supuesto que sí -contestó él, indignado.

-Entonces, ¿no le parece buena idea esperar a que su hermana le pida ayuda antes de inmiscuirse en su vida? Hot tiene veintiún años.

-Tenía diecinueve cuando se casó. A los diecinueve no era más que...

-¿Cree que era demasiado joven para casarse?

-¿Usted cree que a los diecinueve años uno es capaz de decidir con qué persona quiere compartir el resto de su vida? -replicó él-. ¿Qué hacía usted a los diecinueve años?

-Estaba intentando convertirme en profesora.

-¿Y a sus padres les habría gustado que se casara con un surfista irresponsable?

-Seiya no es un irresponsable, es un campeón de surf, que es muy distinto.

-Sí, muy bien, de acuerdo -asintió Darien-. Mi hermana está casada con un ex campeón de surf.

-Mis padres habrían alucinado -admitió Serena-. Pero su hermana se ha casado y usted tiene que vivir con ello. Además, Hot es una chica llena de recursos, más que capaz de dirigir su propia vida. Y sería más fácil para ella si usted no estuviera siempre encima... o al fondo, como un mal olor.

En realidad olía de maravilla, pero la ocasión requería cierta licencia poética.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó él.

-¿No cree que ha llegado el momento de apartarse? ¿No merece Hot la oportunidad de cometer sus propios errores?

Darien la miró con expresión de perplejidad.

-¿Cree que puede darme consejos?

-Usted ha preguntado. Sé que tiene una relación muy estrecha con su hermana...

-Usted no sabe nada.

Serena apretó los dientes. Aquel hombre era insufrible.

-Yo solía desear haber tenido hermanos, pero después de conocerlo, señor Chiba, he de decirle que estoy encantada de ser hija única. Y, por cierto, tendrá que acostumbrarse a no ser la persona más importante en la vida de Hot. ¿No se da cuenta del miedo que puede darle un hombre como usted a alguien más joven?

-¿Miedo?

-¿Qué hombre podría competir con Darien Chiba, el famoso millonario?

-No sea ridícula. Esto no es una competición.

-Para usted quizá no.

-Yo nunca he interferido en el matrimonio de mi hermana.

Serena lo miró, atónita, preguntándose cómo podía decir eso.

-Ah, perdone. Será que he imaginado estos últimos quince minutos.

-A mí me ha parecido más tiempo -dijo Darien, con los dientes apretados.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, con una paciencia infinita.

-Se está poniendo grosero porque sabe que tengo razón. Y no debería apretar tanto los dientes, se le van a estropear.

Darien Chiba empezó a soltar maldiciones en italiano. Aparentemente, tenía un amplio conocimiento de las más sonoras palabrotas.

-Si está usted enamorada de Kou supongo que le interesará que su matrimonio fracase.

-Tenerle cariño a alguien evidentemente no significa lo mismo para mí que para usted. Cuando le tengo cariño a alguien, quiero que sea feliz.

-No estoy hablando de cariño, estoy hablando de pasión, de deseo...

-Yo creo que está hablando de sexo.

-¿Y usted? ¿De qué está hablando usted? ¿De darse la mano? -la retó él-. ¿De elegir juntos una vajilla y muebles para el jardín?

-¡Está usted obsesionado con el sexo! Y empezaba a ser contagioso.

-Al menos, yo no tengo problemas con eso.

-Ni yo tampoco.

-¿Ah, no?

-¡Yo no tengo problemas con el sexo... sólo con usted! -exclamó Serena, con las mejillas coloradas.

-Se pone colorada ante la sola mención de esa palabra -descubrió él, atónito-. Y creo que nunca ha deseado tanto a una persona como para hacer lo que fuera por conseguirla. ¿Cuándo decidió que Kou era el amor de su vida?

-No pienso hablar de Seiya con usted.

Darien hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Yo prefiero el deseo sexual antes que esos absurdos sentimentalismos. Que el cielo me libre de las mujeres que se consideran mártires.

-Un momento... Pensé que era una bruja calculadora que quería robarle el marido a su hermana.

-Francamente, no estoy seguro de qué clase de mujer es usted. Pero ha sido muy generosa con sus consejos, así que permítame que le dé uno.

Ella puso cara de aburrimiento.

-Dígame.

-Deje de tejer fantasías sexuales con el marido de otra mujer y búsquese un amante.

Aquella recomendación hizo que Serena dejara escapar una exclamación ahogada.

-¡Yo no tengo fantasías sexuales con Seiya!

-Pues entonces, es que no es hombre para usted.

-¡No tengo fantasías sexuales con nadie!

-Entonces es usted tan reprimida como parece.

Serena lo miró con odio, deseando que algún día le dijera a una mujer que la amaba y la mujer se riera en su cara. Delante de ella, si era posible.

-Pues entonces no tiene por qué preocuparse, ¿no? Soy demasiado reprimida como para seducir al marido de su hermana. Y, por cierto, no me considero una mártir. Y dudo que sea usted capaz de sentir algo más profundo que deseo sexual... por alguien que no esa usted mismo, claro.

La respuesta de Darien Chiba fue arquear una ceja.

-¿La sorprende que Seiya nunca se haya fijado en usted como mujer si va siempre vestida así? Esconde usted su cuerpo en lugar de revelarlo.

-¿Quiere decir exhibirlo? -replicó ella, con una risita. Aunque ser declarada poco atractiva por el hombre más atractivo del planeta era como para liarse a tortas-. No me gusta que me miren con lujuria, muchas gracias.

-Me sorprendería que alguien la hubiera mirado así.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse.

-No todos los hombres son tan superficiales como usted.

-Me temo que sí lo son, _cara_.

-Pues yo no quiero saber nada de un hombre que sólo me quiera por mi cuerpo, señor Chiba.

-Yo creo que la idea es que ese hombre la haga sentirse sexy y atractiva. ¿Algún hombre ha conseguido eso?

Serena se tapó las orejas con las manos. Aquello era insoportable.

-Si no se calla de una vez, voy a...

-¿Está llorando?

Ella se mordió los labios.

-Eso le gustaría, ¿verdad?

De repente, Darien tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-No tengo ningún deseo de verla llorar. Pero ese temperamento... la meterá en líos si no aprende a controlarlo.

-Claro, porque usted tiene un carácter delicioso, ¿no?

Serena apartó la mano de un tirón y dio un paso atrás, pero al hacerlo tropezó con una silla.

-Debería tener cuidado -le aconsejó Darien, irónico.

-Es usted un pozo de sabiduría -replicó ella.

-¿Está enamorada de Seiya?

-No pienso discutir mis sentimientos con usted.

¿Y qué llevaban haciendo durante la última media hora?

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué dejó que mi hermana se lo quitara.

-¿Y qué quería que hiciera?

-¿Hacer?

-Bueno, ¿no es usted un experto? Pues dígamelo. ¿Qué quería que hiciera para que Seiya no se casara con su hermana? ¿Qué se hace para que una persona se fije en ti?

Serena reconocía la estupidez de la pregunta. Primero, porque era completamente absurdo preguntárselo precisamente a aquel grosero y segundo porque Darien Chiba no debía de haber hecho el menor esfuerzo en su vida para que alguien se fijara en él.

-Pensé que todas las mujeres sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta de forma instintiva.

-Sí, claro ponerme un Wonderbra, ¿no? Pues no, a mí no me gusta parecer lo que no soy. Además, esto no tiene nada que ver con un sujetador.

-Ha sido usted quien ha sacado el tema -le recordó él.

-¿Y qué habría sugerido usted? ¿Qué le enseñara las piernas? ¿Qué le hiciera un striptease?

-Una idea muy interesante. Pero si no hay química entre los dos, seguramente no habría valido de nada.

-Para su información, yo no me rebajaría para conseguir a un hombre. Y supongo que eso es lo que le gusta a usted, las mujeres que hacen el ridículo para conseguir su atención.

-¿Le parece ridículo seducir a un hombre?

-¿Seducir...? -repitió Serena. Pero una imagen de ella misma sobre un hombre desnudo, deslizando las manos por su torso, había aparecido en su cabeza. Esa imagen era desconcertante. Y que el hombre de la imagen fuera Darien Chiba era absolutamente inconcebible.

-Es lo que haría una mujer para conseguir a un hombre. Y es más sano que aferrarse a un encandilamiento juvenil.

-¡Yo no estoy encandilada con nadie!

-Pasa usted demasiado tiempo a solas con sus fantasías, señorita Tsukino. El sexo no tiene nada que ver con luces bajas y música suave. El sexo es algo visceral. Son olores, texturas... -Darien alargó una mano para acariciar seductoramente el interior de su muñeca y Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz.

-Gracias por la lección, señor Chiba.

Sin duda, él era un maestro en el arte de seducir.

-El sexo es sudor -siguió Darien, con voz ronca. Una voz casi hipnótica.

No le gustaba aquel hombre, pero había en él una sexualidad cruda y primitiva a la que ni siquiera ella era inmune.

Serena intentó por todos los medios controlar su respiración, que empezaba a parecer un jadeo y podría darle una impresión equivocada. Tenía que controlarse porque, evidentemente, él estaba tan tranquilo. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Comparada con las mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado aquel hombre tan atractivo, tan seguro de sí mismo, ella debía de parecer una cría recién salida de un colegio de monjas.

-Si quisiera sudar iría a un gimnasio -replicó.

-Lo que usted necesita es una dosis de realidad -concluyó Darien.

-¿Cómo dice? -replicó Serena, furiosa-. Mire, si hay algo que no necesito es que usted me dé consejos.

-Necesita un poco de sustancia, señorita Tsukino.

-¿Y ahora qué va a decir, que lo necesito a usted?

Como respuesta, Darien tomó su cara entre las manos. Serena abrió la boca para decir algo que lo hiciera apartarse, pero el sensual brillo de sus ojos la dejó sin habla. Desde siempre, sus irónicas réplicas la habían salvado de situaciones incómodas, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurría nada que decir.

Y, si era sincera consigo misma, la última vez que había sentido tanto calor fue viendo una película sobre la erupción de un volcán.

-Si me besa, me acostaré con Seiya -le advirtió, entre dientes.

**Hola, Estos dos no se llevan nada bien verdad?, algo me dice que Darien ya encontró la horma de su zapato, ustedes creen que Serena cumplirá su amenaza si Darien la besa?, ok acepto que el chico es medio primitivo con eso de decir que ella es "suya", pero bueno ya veremos que pasa, entre otras cosas, quiero contarles que borraron "la venganza del griego" todavía no entiendo muy bien porque, si alguien la no la pudo terminar de leer y quiere hacerlo, pude mandarme un PM pidiéndomela mandenme una dirección a la cual se las puedo enviar y con mucho gusto se las mando, un beso y nos leemos mañana**


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Por supuesto, Serena se dio cuenta enseguida de que Darien Chiba no era un hombre que respondiera bien ante una amenaza... aunque fuera falsa.

Pero él no debía de pensar eso ya que la consideraba una fresca capaz de seducir a su cuñado... o una frígida. Su actitud hacia ella era decididamente esquizofrénica.

Darien empujó su cabeza para acercarla a él. Aquél era uno de esos momentos que requerían una buena réplica burlona para evitar que una situación se volviera insostenible...

Un momento en el que Serena sabía que debía de enviar un mensaje inequívoco.

-¡Ay, Dios mío!

Gritar eso mientras se agarraba a su camisa no era el mensaje que había querido enviar, pero era eso o caer al suelo y eligió lo que le pareció menos humillante.

Había una expresión fascinada en el rostro del italiano mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-Su pelo no debería ser tan ardiente -dijo con voz ronca.

¿Por qué no? El resto de mí está ardiendo». Estaba quemándose por dentro.

El sentido común le decía que no había llamas en aquellos ojos azules, pero saber que era un espejismo no impidió que su estómago cayera al nivel de sus rodillas.

-Yo creo... ay, Dios. No tiene por qué hacer esto...

No había que ser un genio para entender su repentino interés. Pensaba que si la besaba, con su experiencia de italiano mujeriego, se olvidaría de Seiya y se volvería loca por él, claro. Un leve inconveniente que estaba dispuesto a soportar por su hermana.

-Pues yo creo que sí -su expresión sugería que ese descubrimiento no lo hacía nada feliz.

-Pero yo no pienso seducir a Seiya -protestó Serena débilmente-. Y si lo intentara, seguramente él no se daría ni cuenta. No me ve como una chica...

Darien se concentró en la curva de sus generosos labios, algo difícil de hacer sin ceder a la tentación de morderlos.

-No creo que mi cuñado sea tan idiota -contestó, pensando que seguramente lo era.

-Seiya no es idiota -protestó ella-. Usted no lo entiende...

-No quiero entenderlo. Lo que quiero es besarla. Y preferiría que no hablase de otro hombre mientras lo hago.

-¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir?

Debería decir que no, debería usar la famosa patada en la espinilla. Pero la verdad era que la idea de besar a Darien Chiba le resultaba muy emocionante. ¿Cómo sería besar a aquel hombre tan guapo, tan alto, tan masculino, que olía tan bien y...?

Serena decidió cortar ese debate interno de raíz. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-No suelo pedir permiso para besar a una mujer -le confesó Darien, antes de soltar el prendedor que llevaba en el pelo.

Demasiado atónita como para reaccionar ante tal descaro y demasiado atónita como para respirar también, si era totalmente sincera, Serena se quedó mirándolo como si aquello no le estuviera pasando a ella.

-Debería llevar siempre el pelo suelto. ¿Por qué iba a pedir permiso para besarla si es evidente que está deseándolo?

-¡Está usted loco! Si va por ahí haciendo estas cosas me sorprende que no lo hayan detenido.

El pareció divertido por el comentario.

-Es usted quien me envía señales. Aunque seguramente no se da ni cuenta. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas y se ha puesto colorada...

-Usted también está colorado -protestó Serena.

Era verdad. La piel aceitunada del italiano había adquirido un tono más oscuro.

-Yo creo que sus labios deben de ser... dulces -siguió Darien, como si no la hubiera oído.

-Porque he comido tarta de fresa -contestó ella, mirando sus labios. Un error. Un error fatal-. Tarta de fresa -repitió, como hipnotizada.

-Lo único que necesita en este momento es que yo la bese -dijo Darien, con la clase de arrogancia que, en teoría, debería haberla hecho reír.

Pero aquello no era teoría. No, no era teoría el roce de su lengua en la comisura de sus labios. Aquel hombre podría no tener ni idea de lo que decía sobre su relación con Seiya, pero en cuanto a sus besos, Serena no podía encontrar pegas.

-Oh... -murmuró, intentando encontrar valor para apartarse-. ¿Qué cree, que esto demuestra algo? Aparte de que besa bien, que ya me lo imaginaba.

Nadie con una boca como ésa podía besar mal.

-Vamos a ver si puedo mejorar. A ver si puedo besar muy bien -sonrió Darien, que no parecía en absoluto arrepentido. Y luego, con todo descaro, puso una mano en su cabeza y la otra... en su trasero.

Serena sintió que algo explotaba dentro de ella al sentir la erótica presión y, dejando escapar un gemido, abrió la boca. Mientras se besaban con una frenética y apasionada urgencia que Serena no había experimentado nunca o soñado que existiera, se apretó contra él, poniéndose de puntillas para acariciar su pelo.

La chaqueta cayó al suelo, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle.

Cuando Darien levantó la cabeza no la consoló ver en sus ojos la misma expresión de sorpresa que debía de haber en los suyos.

-¿Por qué ha hecho eso?

Buena pregunta.

-Si vuelve a besar a Kou... no, perdón, si vuelve a acercarse a él, lo estrangularé con mis propias manos -le prometió Darien.

Muy bien, pues ahora sabía por qué lo había hecho, pensó Serena. Sus propios motivos eran mucho menos claros.

-Es usted un manipulador y un canalla.

«Y yo soy tonta».

-Y si vuelve a ponerme la mano encima...

-Me dirás: «No pares».

Serena no sabía qué la molestaba más, aquella arrogancia o que la tutease sin pedir permiso.

-Llamaré a los medios de comunicación para contárselo -le advirtió.

Una amenaza completamente absurda, claro. Y también debió de parecérselo a Darien porque lo oyó reír mientras se alejaba, chaqueta en mano.

Serena se mantuvo rígida y con la cabeza bien levantada hasta que pudo escapar al lavabo. Estuvo allí media hora... eso fue lo que tardó entre llorar, lavarse la cara e intentar arreglarse un poco el pelo.

Cuando salió, había decidido que sería un error quedarse colgada con aquel beso... no había sido nada, una tontería.

Estaba casi convencida de ello.


	7. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Oye, Rei. Creo que ya es hora de marcharme.

-Pero si es muy pronto -protestó su amiga, levantando la voz para hacerse oír por encima del cuarteto de cuerda que tocaba en el salón-. ¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?

Serena, cuyos esfuerzos por reparar el desaguisado habían sido obstaculizados por unas manos temblorosas y por la necesidad de decir «serás tonta, serás tonta, serás tonta» durante todo el proceso, no contestó a la pregunta.

-Quiero volver antes de que se haga de noche.

-Pensé que ibas a quedarte en casa de tus padres.

«Eso fue antes de que uno de tus invitados me besara como un maníaco».

-He cambiado de planes -respondió, sonriente.

Rei, que la conocía bien, no se dejó engañar por esa sonrisa.

-¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Estamos hablando de un novio serio?

Serena pensó en Darien. Sería difícil encontrar a alguien que estuviera más lejos de ser un novio serio.

La mujer que se casara con Darien Chiba tendría que ser una mujer bellísima y muy segura de sí misma. Es decir, su viva imagen.

-No, es que me ha llamado... mi editor.

-Pero no puedes irte sin despedirte de Nicolas. Está por ahí, hablando con sus amigotes sobre un partido de cricket. Ven, vamos a buscarlo.

Cuando iban por la mitad del pasillo oyeron los gritos de un niño y, un segundo después, se encontraron con un grupo de hombres que, horrorizados, miraban a un crío de tres años tirado en el suelo, pataleando.

-Menos mal que has venido, Rei -dijo su marido-. Es Yaten. Taiki me ha pedido que cuide de él porque tenía que hacer una llamada... y mira lo que ha pasado.

-¿Desde cuándo está así?

-No lo sé, a mí me parecen horas.

Rei intercambió una mirada con Serena.

-Creo que necesita a su madre. ¿Sabes dónde está Amy?

-No. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla? -preguntó Serena.

Amy, Rei y ella habían sido inseparables desde la infancia. Y, al contrario que muchas amistades de toda la vida, la suya no se había resentido por el cambio de estado civil ni por el paso del tiempo. Amy, que era directora de un banco y estaba casada con un ejecutivo neoyorquino, le había pedido que fuera la madrina de Yaten y ella aceptó, encantada. Cuando tuvieron que irse a Estados Unidos, tanto Rei como ella fueron a visitarla, pero afortunadamente, la empresa de Taiki se había afincado en Londres, de modo que habían vuelto a reunirse.

-No, tú quédate aquí -dijo Nicolas-. Yo iré a buscarla.

-De eso nada -replicó su mujer-. Tú te quedas aquí.

Serena miró al resto de los hombres.

-¿No se le ha ocurrido a nadie hacer algo?

-¿Has visto cómo está? -preguntó su anfitrión-. Además, da más coces que una mula, qué fuerza. Y yo llevo un traje nuevo.

-Nicolas, por favor...

-Te lo digo yo, este niño debería ir al psicólogo.

-¿Tú crees? Pues yo lo veo ahí muy feliz, sin preocuparse por su traje nuevo -replicó Rei.

En ese momento, una figura alta se inclinó sobre el niño. Serena observó, asombrada, como Darien Chiba, aparentemente despreocupado por las coces de Yaten o por su traje italiano, empezaba a hablar tranquilamente con él.

-Ese hombre tiene mucho valor -murmuró Nicolas-. Nuestra Laurie nunca hará esto, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, pero mira y aprende -contestó Rei.

-¿Qué?

-Es una cosa cultural. A los hombres mediterráneos no les da vergüenza mostrar afecto por un niño... al contrario que a la variedad anglosajona.

Darien seguía hablando con Yaten mientras se aflojaba la corbata. Serena no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo, pero el niño sí y sus palabras parecieron ejercer un efecto rápido y casi mágico.

-Dios mío -exclamó Rei, cuando Yaten dejó de llorar-. ¿Qué le habrá dicho?

Serena no respondió. Pero cuando vio que el niño dejaba de llorar y a Darien sonreír, con una sonrisa que le quitaba diez años de encima, sintió algo en el estómago.

-¡Vamos, arriba!

Respondiendo a la orden de Darien, el niño se levantó sin dudar y le echó los brazos al cuello.

La sonrisa del italiano se hizo más forzada al fijarse en ella y Serena tuvo que tragar saliva.

Un hombre guapísimo... un niño... todo aquello era un cliché y tendría que ser una idiota para caer en la trampa. Pero estaba cayendo...

¿Qué le pasaba? Debía de ser una de esas mujeres que sólo se sienten atraídas por un hombre que no se fija en ellas. Un psicólogo lo pasaría en grande diseccionando su psique.

-Impresionante -declaró Rei-. Me alegro de haberte invitado.

Darien sonrió y Serena, con los nervios como cuerdas de guitarra, supo que si algún día le sonreía a ella de esa manera estaría perdida.

-¿Antes no te alegrabas?

-No, hombre. Antes eras bienvenido como hermano de Hot y ahora lo eres por valiente -rió Rei.

-Siempre es agradable sentirse bienvenido -respondió Darien, mirando a Serena de reojo.

Ella, con el corazón acelerado, fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Quieres darme a Yaten? Creo que ya se ha calmado.

-No, Yaten quiere encontrar a su mamá y si la ruta nos lleva cerca de un helado tampoco estaría mal.

Serena miró la mancha de chocolate que tenía en la cara, la corbata suelta, el cabello despeinado... y su indignación llegó hasta límites inexplicables. Parecía tan relajado con aquel niño en brazos... ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejar de hacer el papel de mujeriego sin corazón que ella le había asignado?

-No sé dónde está Amy -admitió Rei-. Pero en cuanto al helado, yo misma voy a buscarlo.

En ese momento, Amy, tan serena como siempre, entró en la habitación.

-Ah, veo por vuestras caras que Yaten ha tenido una pataleta. Desde luego, hijo... la tía Serena no va a querer tener niños nunca si sigues portándote así -sonrió, tomando al niño en brazos-. Muchas gracias, señor Chiba.

-De nada. Yaten y yo hemos descubierto que a los dos nos gusta el helado de chocolate. Y ahora, si me perdonan... Ah y, por cierto, me llamo Darien.

-Si no tienes hijos sería un crimen -rió Rei.

-No estoy casado -contestó él, alejándose por el pasillo.

-Dónde estabas hace tres años es lo que me gustaría saber a mí -bromeó su amiga.

-Siendo citado en un caso de divorcio -murmuró Serena.

¿Esmeralda Blackmoon, que había perdido a su marido y a su amante, lamentaría haber tenido una aventura con él?, se preguntó. ¿O lo consideraría un precio justo?

-¡Serena! ¿Cómo has podido decir eso? -la regañó Rei-. Seguro que te ha oído.

-Me da igual. Además, ¿por qué te pones así? A ti tampoco te cae bien.

-¿Me he perdido algo? -preguntó Amy.

-A Serena le gusta Darien.

-¡No es verdad!

-Ya, ya -rió Amy-. Aunque es comprensible. A mí me parece encantador.

-¿Encantador? No es encantador, es una víbora.

Rei y Amy miraron a su, normalmente, tranquila amiga y luego se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Qué te ha hecho el pobre?

-¡El pobre me ha besado!

-¿Darien y tú...? ¿Y besa bien? Bueno, claro, que tontería. Un hombre como ése tiene que besar bien -dijo Rei.

-Él estaría de acuerdo contigo.

-Seguro que en la cama es tremendo.

-Pues ni no lo sé ni quiero saberlo -replicó Serena.

Amy sonrió.

-¿Por qué? Eres soltera y tu vida amorosa no es precisamente como para tirar cohetes.

-A ver, por favor.., vamos a dejar de hablar del tema. No ha pasado nada.

-No estoy yo tan segura... Bueno, está bien, seremos discretas -dijo Amy al ver que Serena dejaba escapar un suspiro de frustración.

Cuando Serena consiguió sacar la rueda de repuesto del maletero había reunido pruebas más que suficientes para demostrar que la época de los caballeros estaba muerta y enterrada. La única compasión que había conseguido de los conductores que pasaban a su lado había sido que la saludaran tocando el claxon... sobre todo los camioneros. Pero nada más. Nadie se había parado para echarle una mano.

Y para acabar de fastidiarlo todo, se había puesto a llover.

Un coche se detuvo a su lado entonces. Era un coche oscuro, de aspecto caro. Y había un hombre al volante.

Qué mala suerte.

Una mujer no le habría dado una charla sobre las mujeres que no sabían cambiar ruedas ni arreglar problemas mecánicos, etc, etc... Pero en fin, si quería volver a casa sin ahogarse tendría que aceptar su ayuda.

Además, era culpa suya. Si no quería que la tratasen como a la típica inútil en el departamento de reparaciones automovilísticas debería haber aprendido a cambiar una rueda en lugar de estudiar cocina italiana.

«Saber hacer un risotto no va a llevarte a casa, querida».

-Hola... -Serena no terminó la frase al ver quién salía del coche-. ¡Tú! -exclamó al ver a Darien Chiba.

Estaba claro. El destino se estaba riendo a sus expensas.

-¿Esta es tu rueda de repuesto?

-¡Vete de aquí!

-Como tú quieras -dijo él, dándose la vuelta.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí tirada?

-¿No era eso lo que querías?

-¡Eres un monstruo! Y no creas que no soy capaz de poner la rueda.

-Esa rueda no.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ya no tiene dibujo.

-¿Eh?

-Poner ese neumático sería ilegal. Está muy gastado.

-A mí me parece una rueda normal y corriente.

-Es inútil. Menos que inútil porque con este tiempo sólo te llevaría al hospital.

-Estás exagerando.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

-Es tu vida, tú sabrás. Pero si no quieres aceptar mi ayuda, sugiero que llames a alguien para que venga a buscarte.

Serena se mordió los labios.

-No puedo, me he quedado sin batería en el móvil.

Suspirando, Darien abrió la puerta de su coche.

-Sube, te llevaré a casa. Serena se puso tensa.

-¿Crees que subiría a un coche contigo?

-¿No te parece un poco tarde para ponerte a la defensiva?

-No estoy a la defensiva.

-¿Ah, no? Lo que no entiendo es que una mujer aparentemente inteligente actúe de una forma tan irresponsable.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no se sale a la carretera sin llevar una buena rueda de repuesto -contestó Darien, apartándose el pelo de la cara que, empapado, envió gotas de agua por todas partes.

Serena, incapaz de apartar los ojos del espectáculo, que no debería ser erótico, pero lo era, sintió que algo se movía dentro de ella. Algo sin especificar, pero muy turbador.

-Las ruedas de repuesto no son mi especialidad -consiguió decir.

-Y llevas un rato tirada en una carretera, de noche, pestañeando a los conductores...

-¿Qué?

-Invitando a cualquier psicópata que pasara por aquí. O te gusta mucho el peligro o no valoras tu vida. Sospecho que las dos cosas.

-Pues mira, prefiero subirme al coche de un psicópata que al tuyo -replicó Serena-. ¿Puedo usar tu teléfono? -preguntó luego, pensándoselo mejor.

En ese momento pasó otro camión tocando el claxon.

-¡Sube! -exclamó Darien.

Si subía al coche, ¿quién podría asegurarle que no volvería a caer en la tentación de besarlo?

-Si me dejas usar tu teléfono...

-Sube o te subo yo -la interrumpió él-. No tengo intención de ser entrevistado por la policía como la última persona que te vio con vida.

-No te pongas tan melodramático.

-Mira, no tengo todo el día. Sube al coche de una vez.

Con toda la dignidad que una persona empapada hasta los huesos podía aparentar, Serena subió al coche, suspirando.

¿La gente siempre hacía lo que ese hombre ordenaba?, se preguntó, arrellanándose en el asiento de cuero de color miel.

-Las llaves.

-¿Eh?

-Las llaves de tu coche. Tengo que cerrarlo... aunque no creo que ningún ladrón de coches que se precie se molestara -dijo Darien, mirando el viejo Morris.

-Es un clásico -replicó ella-. Tiene carácter.

-Es un cacharro -contestó Darien, antes de cerrar la puerta.

A pesar del calor que hacía en el interior del coche, Serena sintió un escalofrío. Debería haberse quedado en la carretera. Porque tener que soportar a aquel cavernícola era intolerable. Por muy guapo que fuera. Y por muy bien que besara.

Serena intentó secarse un poco el pelo mientras miraba alrededor. Bonito coche... aunque era de esperar, claro. Y grande también, pensó, estirando las piernas.

Pero no suficientemente grande, pensó entonces. No quería que Darien la rozase siquiera.

Cerrando los ojos, reflexionó sobre su comportamiento con Darien Chiba. Si era sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que cuando estaba con él se portaba como una persona a la que no le llegaba oxígeno al cerebro.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y arriesgarse a lo que pudiera pasarle, Darien entró, llevando con él un golpe de aire frío y el aroma de su colonia.

-Toma -dijo, dándole las llaves.

-Gracias -murmuró ella, intentando no rozar sus dedos.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta empapada y ella tuvo que contener una exclamación. La camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, revelando cada músculo de su bronceado torso.

-Quítate la chaqueta -sugirió él, tirando la suya en el asiento trasero.

-No, gracias. Puedes dejarme en la primera estación de servicio que encontremos. Hay una en el siguiente pueblo, creo.

-Aunque estuviera abierta, que lo dudo, no vendrían a buscar tu coche hasta mañana.

-Supongo que esperas que te dé las gracias.

-Si tanto te cuesta, no.

-¿La rueda no tenía dibujo? -repitió ella.

-No, no tenía dibujo. ¿Por qué iba a mentirte? A menos, claro, que esto te parezca un plan para tenerte a mi merced.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás temblando?

-No estoy temblando -mintió Serena-. Bueno, es que tengo la ropa mojada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas bajo la lluvia?

-No pasa nada, me daré un baño caliente cuando llegue a casa.

Anticipando el agradable baño, Serena dejó escapar un suspiro... y se perdió la mirada ardiente de Darien mientras ponía el intermitente y arrancaba el coche.

Fueron en completo silencio hasta que él pasó la salida de la autopista que Serena le había indicado.

-No es por aquí.

-Vamos a otro sitio.

Cuando iba a pedirle explicaciones, Darien tuvo que dar un volantazo para no atropellar a un gato que había aparecido en medio de la carretera.

Esa rápida acción la hizo pensar en el accidente en el que habían muerto sus padres. ¿Le habría costado mucho volver a sentarse frente a un volante? Si era así, nadie podría adivinarlo. Conducía con seguridad, con tranquilidad, sujetando el volante con aquellas manos de dedos lardos...

-Anoche vi el programa -le confesó. El la miró por el rabillo del ojo-. Sobre el accidente -explicó Serena.

-Es basura sensacionalista.

Por una vez, estaban completamente de acuerdo.

-Sí, lo sé. Me alegro de que no tengas cicatrices... físicas, quiero decir. No quiero decir que tengas cicatrices mentales, pero cualquiera que hubiera pasado por algo así... Ay, por favor, si estuviera escribiendo esto en un ordenador borraría de inmediato las dos últimas frases.

Para su asombro, Darien soltó una carcajada.

-Las tengo. Tengo cicatrices. Pero tú no las has visto... todavía.

Una amenaza o una promesa... fuese lo que fuese, el resultado fue el mismo: tuvo que tragar saliva, nerviosa.

La tensión sexual que había en el interior del coche era demasiado poderosa, pero quizá si no contestaba desaparecería.

Serena se volvió para mirar por la ventanilla, preguntándose si su sistema nervioso podría aguantar mucho más sin explotar.

Unos minutos después, la posibilidad de una combustión espontánea se hizo más probable cuando él dijo tranquilamente:

-Espero que encontremos habitación.

**Serena como que ya no esta muy convencida de que pensar de Darien, y él parece muy decidido a tenerla, algo me dice que Darien solo usa a Seiya como excusa para acercarse a Serena, que creen que pase en el hotel al que la lleva Darien, Sera que Sere se sigue resistiendo, o no?, un beso y nos leemos pronto. **


	8. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

No, aquello no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Si crees que por haberte besado voy a acostarme contigo es que estás loco.

-Sugiero que esperes hasta que te lo pida antes de decir que no.

Serena se volvió hacia la ventanilla, cortada.

-No he dicho que no vaya a pasar...

-¿No me digas que voy a tener tanta suerte? -replicó ella, irónica.

-Me gusta hacer las cosas bien. Paso a paso.

-Ah, qué dulce y espontáneo.

De nuevo, él sonrió.

-¿Prefieres que sea romántico?

-Yo no te prefiero de ninguna forma.

-Pensé que sólo me querías por mi cuerpo. En serio -dijo Darien entonces, mirándola-. Tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada lo antes posible. Hay un sitio a dos kilómetros de aquí en el que me alojo a veces. Allí puedes darte un baño caliente.

Serena dejó escapar una risita incrédula. Ese tipo de «ordeno y mando» era algo innato en él.

-¿Y no se te ha ocurrido preguntarme si quiero ir?

-Pues no, la verdad es que no.

-¿La gente siempre hace lo que tú dices?

-¿Prefieres seguir mojada e incómoda?

-Ése no es el asunto...

-Yo creo que sí es el asunto. Me doy cuenta de que preferirías caminar sobre carbones ardiendo antes que aceptar cualquiera de mis sugerencias...

-¡Lo tuyo no son sugerencias, son órdenes!

-Ah, ¿te has dado cuenta? Pues si son órdenes esta conversación es completamente absurda, ¿no? Pero en fin, podemos fingir que ha sido idea tuya, si así te sientes mejor.

Serena fue en silencio durante el resto del camino. Poco después atravesaban una verja de hierro y subían por un camino al final del cual había un hotelito encantador.

Cuando Darien abrió su puerta, Serena, que estaba mirando el iluminado hotel, sacudió la cabeza.

-No podemos entrar ahí a estas horas y pedir una habitación. Pensarán que...

-¿Qué pensarán? ¿Que no podíamos contener el calentón hasta llegar a Londres?

-No seas desagradable -le espetó ella.

-Me tragaría esa actitud virginal si no hubieras intentado arrancarme la ropa hace un par de horas...

-¿Qué?

-Quizá soy yo quien debería estar preocupado por su reputación -sugirió Darien.

-¡Tu reputación! -exclamó Serena, saliendo del coche-. Me parece a mí que tu reputación ya no puede mancharse más de lo que está. Todo el mundo sabe que eres un mujeriego sin escrúpulos. Y en cuanto a arrancarte la ropa... Soy yo a la que le faltan dos botones de la camisa.

Cuando siguió la dirección de su mirada, se percató de que, al abrirse la chaqueta para mostrar el agravio había dejado al aire su ombligo y la cerró a toda prisa.

-Relájate, aquí no alquilan habitaciones por horas. Además, yo tengo una suite.

¿Relajarse? ¿Después de lo que había dicho?

-¿Tienes una suite? ¿Vives en este hotel?

-No vivo aquí, pero me viene muy bien.

Serena, que no entendía para qué podía necesitar un hotelito en Cornualles un hombre que se pasaba la vida viajando por todo el mundo lo miró, escéptica.

-¿Cuántas veces la usas?

-Dos o tres veces al año.

-¿Dos o tres veces nada más? ¿Y pagas por ella todo el año?

-Sí.

-Pues debe de costarte una fortuna.

-¿Me estás dando una charla?

-No. Me da igual cómo te gastes el dinero. No es asunto mío -replicó Serena.

-Tranquilízate, soy socio del hotel.

Serena miró su mano, que había extendido para ayudarla a subir los escalones de la entrada, pero se negó a aceptarla. Arriba los esperaba una mujer de pelo gris con una camisa de seda y una falda de tweed.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? Y la pobre chica está empapada.

Para asombro de Serena, en lugar de paralizarla con una de sus miradas heladas, Darien sonrió.

-Perdona, Luna.

¿Luna?

Mientras él abrazaba a la mujer, Serena miró alrededor. En la entrada había un antiguo reloj de pared y todo parecía decorado como una casita de campo. A lo lejos podía oír risas...

-Estás muy guapa, Luna. Como el buen vino, mejoras con los años.

-Una de las ventajas de haber sido una mujer fea es que una no empeora con la edad -rió ella-. Y apártate de la alfombra, la estás mojando. Bueno, ¿quién es esta chica tan guapa?

Serena, sorprendida al ver que Darien se dejaba tratar como si fuera un niño, miró a la mujer. Era la viva imagen de una maestra de escuela... la clase de maestra que sólo aparece en las películas, claro. Porque las maestras de verdad no eran así.

-Te presento a Serena Tsukino.

-Serena.

-Hola, Serena Tsukino -sonrió la mujer-. Yo soy Luna Moon.., dirijo este hotel.

-Luna es mi socia -explicó Darien.

-La familia de mi madre ha vivido en esta casa durante siglos. Y si no hubiera sido por Darien, habría tenido que venderla.

-Sé cuándo alguien me ofrece un buen negocio -dijo él.

Luna soltó una carcajada.

-El pobre tuvo que invertir una pequeña fortuna para que no se cayera a pedazos -le explicó Luna-. Y pasarán otros diez años hasta que haya recuperado ese dinero. Menuda inversión.

-Me gustan las inversiones a largo plazo -dijo Darien entonces, incómodo.

-Claro que sí, querido. Bueno, lo que Serena necesita es un baño caliente y una copita de coñac... No, Darien, a ti no te necesitamos para nada.

Eso era algo que no iba a escuchar muy a menudo, pensó Serena.

Y cuando Darien aceptó la amonestación sin decir nada, ella se quedó de piedra.

-Vamos, querida -dijo la mujer.

-Nos vemos luego.

-Sí, lo estoy deseando -murmuró Serena.

Luna la miró, sorprendida, pero no dijo nada. A Serena se la comía la curiosidad por saber cómo habían llegado a ser socios, pero no sabía cómo preguntar sin parecer curiosa.

-¿Tienen muchos clientes en este momento?

Su anfitriona asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, el hotel está lleno. ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Darien?

Evidentemente, Luna no compartía su preocupación por parecer curiosa.

-En realidad, no lo conozco. Bueno, lo conozco pero no... en fin, es el cuñado de un amigo mío y venimos de un bautizo. Me he quedado tirada en la carretera y él... se ofreció a ayudarme.

-Ah, claro, Darien es muy caballeroso.

¿Estaban hablando del mismo hombre?, se preguntó Serena.

-Yo lo conozco desde que era pequeño. Fui su niñera.

-Ah, eso lo explica todo -exclamó ella, sin pensar.

-Su madre viajaba mucho entonces por su trabajo... ¿Sabes que era cantante de ópera?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No, no lo sabía.

En realidad, no sabía nada sobre Darien Chiba. Pero ¿por qué iba a saberlo? Era prácticamente un extraño para ella.

-Ah, sí, tuvo una carrera llena de éxitos. Pero cuando nació Hotaru decidió dejar de trabajar, así que ya no me necesitaban.

-Supongo que eso no fue fácil para usted.

-No, no lo fue.

-Y para Darien tampoco.

-Tampoco. Pero hemos seguido en contacto siempre. Darien siempre ha sido un niño puntillosamente amable y me escribía unas cartas preciosas. Las tengo todas. Un día dejaré que las leas.

Avergonzada porque, evidentemente, la otra mujer había malinterpretado su relación con Darien, Serena se mordió los labios.

-Cuando ocurrió el accidente, yo ya me había retirado -siguió Luna-. Pero volví para echar una mano, claro. Aunque la primera tarea fue convencer a Darien de que necesitaba ayuda. Pero supongo que eso no tengo que decírtelo a ti.

Serena sonrió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Sospechaba que cualquier cosa que dijera no iba a alterar la determinación de la mujer de ver una relación donde no la había. Con un poco de suerte, Darien le diría la verdad...

¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que le diría la verdad. A su reputación no le beneficiaría nada una supuesta relación con una rubia de pueblo que vestía de beige.

-Darien suele dormir en esta suite, pero los dos dormitorios son idénticos y, por supuesto, anexos.

-¿Dos dormitorios?

-Sí, son anexos, ¿ves? -sonrió Luna, empujando una puerta-. Podrías tener una habitación para ti sola, pero con el campeonato de pesca estamos hasta arriba.

-Pero yo no voy a quedarme. Pienso volver a Londres esta noche.

-¿Ah, sí? Pensé que Darien había dicho que iba a quedarse.

-No sé si Darien se quedará... él es libre de hacer lo que quiera. Pero yo no... bueno, yo también puedo hacer lo que quiera, pero no voy a quedarme -Serena se llevó una mano a la frente, suspirando.

La otra mujer también dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Perdona, yo aquí sin parar de hablar cuando tú debes de estar deseando darte un baño caliente... Te subiré un poco de coñac. Vamos, entra y quítate esa ropa mojada. Los baños aquí son estupendos... Cuando pienso en cómo eran cuando yo era pequeña...

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Luna levanto una mano para despedirse, dejando a Serena sola... por fin.

En la bañera, sus sentidos relajados por el aceite aromático que había puesto en el agua, Serena pensó en todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Estaba un poquito mareada por el coñac, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquel beso en el cenador...

No sabía que pudiera haber besos así. Ni lo que se estaba perdiendo.

Ahora lo sabía y había tenido que ser Darien Chiba quien se lo enseñara.

-Podría haber sido cualquiera -murmuró.

«¿Estás segura de eso?».

-Pues claro que estoy segura -se contestó a sí misma-. Darien Chiba no tiene nada de especial.

Lo absurdo de esa contestación la hizo reír. Darien era muchas cosas, pero vulgar no, desde luego.

Serena se quedó pensativa. Tenía veinticuatro años y nunca había perdido el control... eso la preocupaba. Y la preocupaba más no haber pensado en ello antes.

Una parte de ella deseaba no haber besado a Darien, seguir viviendo ajena a esos besos que le robaban el alma, pero otra parte se sentía inclinada a revivirlo una y otra vez...

Recordar ese momento de pasión, de rendición total, hizo que su corazón se acelerase. Mientras lo besaba, había sentido el deseo de tocarlo, de saborearlo, de fusionarse con aquel hombre tan masculino, tan duro. Pensar en esa respuesta tan primitiva hizo que su respiración se acelerase también.

Suspirando, metió la cabeza bajo el agua. Ella amaba a Seiya. Llevaba tanto tiempo amándolo que no se había cuestionado nunca ese amor... hasta que Darien había creado dudas en su corazón.

-¡Estoy enamorada de Seiya! -exclamó, desafiante.

Que no se imaginara besando a Seiya con esa pasión o que nunca hubiera soñado tener revolcones frenéticos y desesperados con él no significaba que no lo amase. Y que los pudiera imaginar con otra persona no significaba que amase a esa otra persona.

No, lo de Darien era sólo sexo. Quizá, pensó, no se podía tener amor y sexo a la vez. Había que elegir entre uno y otro.

Ese era un pensamiento muy deprimente.


	9. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Estaba abrochándose el albornoz cuando oyó un golpecito en la puerta que conectaba ambos dormitorios. Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se abrió y Darien entró, tan tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces...?

-He llamado -observó él, dejando la chaqueta sobre la cama.

-La idea de llamar a una puerta incluye esperar a que te inviten a entrar. O a que te digan que te vayas.

-Pero tú no has dicho que me fuera.

Serena apretó los labios, irritada. Darien, con un jersey de cachemir de color claro y unos vaqueros, estaba tan guapo como para provocar un ataque masivo de histeria femenina en todo el planeta.

-Si pensar eso te hace feliz... -murmuró Serena, recordando que no llevaba nada bajo el albornoz.

-No he venido aquí para pelearme contigo -suspiró él-. He venido a preguntar por la cena. ¿Quieres cenar aquí o prefieres bajar al comedor? Pero te advierto que cenar abajo tranquilamente será imposible. A Luna le gusta la algarabía.

-No me apetece comer. Me voy a casa.

-No seas tonta, debes de tener hambre.

-No soy tonta y no lo he sido nunca -replicó ella.

-Perdona, era una forma de hablar...

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece ahora mismo?

-¿Qué?

-Que te vayas.

«Antes de que haga alguna estupidez».

-Sal por esa puerta y no vuelvas nunca.

-No lo dices de verdad.

-Por supuesto que sí.

-Si me dices que no estás interesada, me iré ahora mismo -dijo Darien, dando un paso hacia ella.

Serena parpadeó para apartar los puntitos rojos que oscurecían su visión. «Puedes hacerlo, puedes hacerlo».

-No estoy... interesada -había querido decirlo alegremente, pero le salió un tono aburrido que tampoco estaba mal.

Ella era una persona realista. Sabía que para muchos hombres, y para muchas mujeres, el sexo era como ir al gimnasio o jugar un partido de tenis. Un amante, sí. Reconocía que también ella tenía necesidades. Pero un revolcón de una noche con un extraño... eso no.

«¿Espero demasiado? Tampoco estoy pidiendo una vida entera de compromiso».

No era tanto pedir que el hombre con el que una se acostaba una noche se acordara de tu nombre al día siguiente. No quería que se acostara con ella porque era una noche lluviosa y estaba aburrido. O peor, porque no quería que se acostara con su cuñado.

Darien la miró un momento, su expresión inescrutable y luego, después de un momento, inclinó la cabeza.

-Como tú quieras.

«Como yo quiera. Si fuera por lo que yo quiero, estaría debajo de ti ahora mismo... o quizá encima».

-Eres muy comprensivo.

Darien miró su reloj y el contraste entre el frío acero y el color dorado de su piel hizo que sintiera un pellizco el estómago. Tuvo que concentrarse en su cara para disimular...

-Si quieres volver a Londres esta noche, habla con Luna. Ella se encargará de buscar transporte.

-¿Tú no piensas volver?

-No.

-No es que esperase que me llevaras, claro.

Con la mano en el picaporte, Darien se volvió, despacio. Serena tragó saliva al ver su expresión.

-¿Que te llevara a Londres? _Madre di Dio_!

-No, no pasa nada. Probablemente llamaré a mi madre y me quedaré en su casa hasta que arreglen mi coche.

Darien volvió a mirar el reloj, como si no supiera qué hacer. Luego se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. No parecía un hombre que fuera a olvidar su nombre por la mañana. De hecho, parecía un hombre a punto de perder el control...

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de tu coche en este momento?

Ella se quedó paralizada mientras soltaba maldiciones en italiano. Sí, el italiano era un idioma estupendo para enfadarse, pensó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Crees que podría hacer un viaje contigo ahora mismo? -la frustración que emanaba de sus palabras era tal que Serena tuvo que tragar saliva.

Pero sin saber qué decir o qué hacer, sacudió la cabeza.

-No te entiendo...

-¡Pero si ni siquiera puedo estar en la misma habitación contigo!

Cuando salió dando un portazo que hizo temblar los cuadros de la habitación, Serena se apoyó en la pared y, poco a poco, se dejó caer al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos. Un sollozo de proporciones titánicas sacudió todo su cuerpo mientras enterraba la cara entre las manos.

¿Por qué lo había dejado ir si parecía tan dispuesto a quedarse?

¿Por qué lo había dejado ir si aquélla podría haber sido... la experiencia más emocionante de su vida?

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan reprimida?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así. Pero, de repente, sintió que dos fuertes manos levantaban su cara y dos ojos azules la examinaban de cerca.

Darien estaba de rodillas a su lado.

-Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada... -contestó ella, sin dejar de llorar-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

«Además de volverme loca».

-Me he dejado la chaqueta. Y ahora dime por qué lloras... No, no hace falta. Pero ese hombre no te merece, Serena. Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, pero algún día lo olvidarás y...

-¿Olvidar? ¿Cómo voy a olvidarte mientras estés aquí?

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién si no? -exclamó ella, secándose las lágrimas.

-Estabas llorando antes de que entrase. -Pues claro que sí. ¡Porque te habías ido! «Yo nunca lloro». «¿Qué estoy haciendo?». Darien se pasó una mano no muy firme por el pelo.

-Porque eso era lo que querías.

-¿Es que eres tonto? -le gritó Serena-. Era mentira.

-¿Qué era mentira?

-Lo de que no te quería aquí. No quería que te fueras... Bueno, sí quería, pero no quería...

Darien apretó los dientes, conteniendo el deseo de abrazarla. Por amor de Dios... Un hombre tenía que tener sangre de horchata para no responder a esa invitación. Pero, a pesar de todo, se contuvo.

-Bueno, pues eso lo deja tan claro como... el barro.

Sabía que algunas mujeres tenían bruscos cambios de opinión, pero aquélla se llevaba la palma. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su autocontrol, ya probado hasta el límite, pero si volvía a cambiar de opinión no podría contenerse. Las mujeres con las que mantenía relaciones sabían cómo era y nunca hacían escenas. Por contraste, Serena Tsukino era un drama andante.

Pero tragó saliva al ver que se mordía los labios. Llevaba todo el día pensando en esa boca y en lo que le gustaría hacer con ella...

Porque la verdad era que no la había besado por Seiya. Había visto a su cuñado besándola y su primer pensamiento fue «ése debería ser yo». Y estaba pensando más o menos lo mismo en aquel momento.

-Pensé que eras un hombre muy inteligente. ¿Es que tengo que deletreártelo? -preguntó Serena entonces.

-Es posible...

¿Quieres que lo ponga por escrito?

El levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho que me fuera?

Para ser un hombre tan listo, a veces era un mendrugo.

-Porque querías que yo tomara la decisión. y yo quería...

-¿Qué querías?

Serena se encogió de hombros. -Que me besaras, supongo.

-Si querías que te besara, decirme que no estabas interesada no era precisamente darme una pista.

-Pero es que no sabía cuánto lo deseaba hasta que te has ido.

-¿Y sigues deseándolo?

Serena tragó saliva. El brillo de sus ojos la mareaba.

-Sólo un poco más que respirar -le confesó con voz ronca.

Darien tomó su cara entre las manos, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

-Creo que puedo conseguir que hagamos las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Sabes que tienes todo lo que un buen amante debe tener?

Él la miraba, fascinado.

-¿Y qué cualidades son ésas?

-Eres muy guapo... pero aunque fueras feo daría igual porque eres el hombre más atractivo que he visto en mi vida. Y no vas a insultar mi inteligencia fingiendo que estás enamorado de mí o algo así...

-¿No quieres amor?

Serena estaba sugiriendo la clase de relación que a él solía interesarle... entonces, ¿por qué hacía preguntas?

En realidad, no podía entender la causa de aquel pellizco en el estómago y no era el momento para mirar dentro de su alma. Darien, con un fiero deseo que no había sentido desde que era un adolescente, tenía asuntos más urgentes que considerar en aquel momento... como la posibilidad de volverse loco si no se acostaba con ella de inmediato.

-Pensé que sí, pero tú has hecho que reconsidere mi posición.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Tú sabes lo que hago los sábados por la noche?

-No.

Serena estaba demasiado perdida en sus tristes recuerdos como para percatarse de que él la miraba con una expresión extraña.

-Bueno, da igual. Lo que quiero es ser más como tú.

-No te entiendo.

-Yo también tengo necesidades, deseos... y quiero tener relaciones sexuales sin sentirme culpable.

-¿Con alguien en particular?

Ella levantó la cabeza, pensando: «si se ríe, me muero».

-Contigo, por ejemplo.

Darien no se echó a reír. En lugar de hacerlo, la tomó por los hombros para atraerla hacia él. Luego, buscó sus labios en un beso apasionado y Serena se dejó caer sobre su pecho, completamente derretida.

**Por fin! al fin Serena se animó y Darien también se apunta para lo que Sere tiene en mente, jajaja, al menos a si Serena ya se va a dar cuenta de que su "amor" por Seiya no es real, a ver que pasa con estos dos, un beso **


	10. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Mientras él se sentaba al borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos, Serena alargó una mano para tocar su pelo. La espesa textura, su suavidad, la fascinaban. Poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama, tomó su cara entre las manos y le dio un beso.

-Sabes de maravilla -suspiró, acariciando su barbilla-. Qué barba más dura...

-Tengo que afeitarme dos veces al día.

El brillo de sus ojos aumentó al ver que ella se mordía la punta de la lengua, suspirando.

-No lo hagas por mí. Me gusta.

-_Madre di Dio_! No me digas esas cosas.

Serena sonrió, aplastándose contra su espalda. El calor de su cuerpo traspasaba el albornoz y era más excitante de lo que podía haber imaginado.

-Date prisa.

-Eres muy impaciente.

¿Quién no lo sería? Llevaba esperando veinticuatro años. Pero se había dado cuenta esa misma noche.

Serena dejó escapar un grito cuando él la tomó por las muñecas y, unos segundos después, se encontró sentada, o más bien tumbada, sobre sus piernas. Darien inclinó la cabeza y ella cerró los ojos y abrió la boca para permitir la invasión de su lengua.

-¡Ay, Dios! Debo de estar loca para haber dicho que no a esto.

El dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla a los ojos.

-No me fui muy lejos.

-Y volviste enseguida -susurró Serena, metiendo las manos bajo el jersey de cachemir. Un suspiro salió de su garganta al hacer contacto con la suave, cálida y dura piel de su abdomen-. Eres tan...

Sintió que contraía los músculos del estómago al contener la respiración. Luego, alargó la mano para acariciar sus nalgas por encima del albornoz.

-Me alegro muchísimo de que volvieras.

-Yo también -confesó él, tirando de ella hacia arriba para besarla.

-Yo quiero...

-Tendrás lo que quieres. Tendrás todo lo que quieras -le prometió Darien.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la oscura promesa en los ojos azules del hombre hizo que el corazón de Serena latiera aún con más fuerza. Luego, Darien se quitó el jersey y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación, revelando los duros y masculinos contornos de su torso.

«Es el hombre más bello que he visto nunca».

El académico interés que había decidido adoptar hacia su primera experiencia sexual... o, más claramente, hacia su primera experiencia sexual de verdad se convirtió en un recuerdo distante porque empezó a temblar. Estaba tan emocionada que no se dio cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta.

-Gracias, pero yo también tengo mis defectos.

Serena arrugó el ceño. Lo había dicho en un tono... Intentó tocarlo, pero Darien la tumbó sobre la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada -contestó él, quitándose los vaqueros.

Serena lo miraba pasándose la lengua por los labios, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. El deseo que sentía era tan primitivo que cualquier otra consideración había sido olvidada. Consideraciones como la decencia, el pudor, el recato...

Estaba tan excitada que tardó un momento en ver las cicatrices en su pierna derecha.

-¿Del accidente?

Había visto el programa de televisión, lo había visto en la camilla, pero no se le había ocurrido pensar en sus lesiones... Esas cicatrices hablaban de muchas semanas en el hospital, de muchas operaciones, mucho dolor, mucho sufrimiento.

Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que quizá había estado solo...

«Dios mío, que hubiera alguien con él».

-¿Te resultan repulsivas?

-¿Qué? No, no, ¿por qué dices eso? ¿Te parezco una persona tan superficial?

-No, me pareces una persona muy deseable -contestó él, tumbándose a su lado.

-Ah. Tú también a mí.

-Estupendo. Entonces,, pensamos lo mismo.

Eso habría que verlo, pensó Serena. A lo mejor eso de tener relaciones sexuales con un extraño se le daba fatal. ¿Había sido buena idea empezar con un hombre tan guapo y tan experimentado?

Sin querer, bajó la mirada hasta los calzoncillos... o más concretamente hacia el bulto que los calzoncillos apenas podían disimular.

-¿Sigues siendo mi más fiera crítica?

-No te encuentro ningún defecto -le confesó ella-. ¿Y cómo voy a ser tu más fiera crítica si apenas hemos hablado?

Apenas habían hablado y estaba en su cama. Curioso.

-No tienes que hablar, tus ojos son muy expresivos. Llevas dos años odiándome en silencio...

-No es verdad.

-Cuando desperté esta mañana, la última persona con la que pensaba acostarme era Serena Tsukino.

«Excepto en mis sueños». Pero un hombre no era responsable de su subconsciente.

-Ya me lo imagino.

-¿Con quién esperabas acostarte tú?

-Contigo, sólo contigo -le confesó Serena.

Darien enredó los dedos en su pelo y se inclinó para besarla en el cuello. Para cuando llegó a su boca, ella estaba retorciéndose de placer.

-Me gusta una mujer que sabe lo que quiere.

Serena pasó un dedo por la cicatriz del muslo y por la telaraña de cicatrices sobre su rodilla.

-No sabía que hubieras sufrido tanto -dijo con voz ronca.

-Parece peor de lo que es -mintió él, tomando su mano para llevársela a los labios.

Aceptando que no quería hablar del accidente, Serena suspiró de placer cuando él empezó a acariciarla.

-¿Llega hasta el final? -preguntó.

-No, cara, pero yo sí -rió Darien, desabrochando el cinturón del albornoz.

-Quiero que sepas que no soy muy...

Suave, pero firmemente, él tomó sus manos y las sujetó al cabecero de la cama.

-Dime, _cara_. No deberíamos tener secretos.

Serena se sujetó al cabecero y cerró los ojos, convencida de que en cuanto le quitase el albornoz saldría corriendo.

-No, abre los ojos.

-Es que no puedo...

-Sí puedes. Relájate.

Que se relajase. Estaba en la cama con el hombre más guapo del mundo, medio desnudo y a punto de desnudarla a ella. ¿Cómo iba a relajarse? En otras circunstancias se habría reído, en aquéllas le pareció mejor contener el aliento.

-¡Dios, eres perfecta! -exclamó.

Serena se relajó, pero se puso tensa de nuevo cuando empezó a acariciar sus pechos con la lengua. Nerviosa, alargó una mano para acariciar su pelo, diciendo su nombre, su voz cargada de deseo. Ver la cabeza oscura sobre su piel blanca le parecía tan erótico que se arqueó, apretándose contra él, conteniendo el aliento cuando sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaron y luego más cuando Darien empezó a deslizar una mano por sus muslos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado acariciándola y tampoco sabía cuándo había perdido toda inhibición. Tanto para dejar que la acariciase por todas partes como para hacerlo ella. Pero cuando Darien la colocó debajo de él estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso.

En realidad, estaba casi suplicando la invasión.

Se puso tensa un momento cuando se deslizó dentro de ella y sintió que también él se ponía un poco tenso. Por un momento, los dos se quedaron parados, en silencio.

Serena cerró los ojos y sintió su aliento en el cuello.

-Déjate llevar, _cara_. No te haré daño, te lo juro. No tienes que guardarte nada. Confía en mí... déjate llevar -murmuró, deslizando las dos manos bajo sus nalgas.

De todas las cosas inesperadas que podrían haberle pasado aquel día, aquélla fue quizá la más inesperada. Porque se dejó llevar del todo. Porque confiaba en él. Completamente.

Aquello era lo más peligroso que había hecho nunca, pero confiaba en Darien. No tenía sentido, pero era increíblemente liberador.

-Eres maravilloso -murmuró, apretando sus duras nalgas-. Puedo sentirte...

-Y tú eres deliciosa, tan receptiva, tan estrecha, tan húmeda...

Mientras Darien se movía, despacio, penetrando más y más, Serena sintió algo insólito. No sólo estaba dentro de su cuerpo, sino de su cabeza, de su corazón.

Darien era parte de ella.

Mientras el ritmo aumentaba, Serena dijo cosas que no debería haber dicho... cosas sobre su total perfección, cosas como que quería que le hiciera eso para siempre... pero también dijo cosas muy locas.

-¡Déjate llevar!

Y ella lo hizo.

Cuando los latidos de su corazón volvieron a un ritmo más o menos normal, Serena dejó escapar un lánguido suspiro. Darien la mantenía prisionera con su cuerpo, aunque ella no querría estar en ningún otro sitio. Seguía estremeciéndose con los espasmos de un orgasmo increíble.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho...?

-¿Qué?

-Que era la primera vez que estabas con un hombre, _cara_.

-Esperaba que no te dieras cuenta. Siento no ser más experta, pero... -Serena levantó una mano para acariciar su cara-. Si estás dispuesto a soportarme, creo que puedo aprender rápidamente. Bueno, eso suponiendo que tú... bueno... que decidas...

Quizá él ya lo estaba lamentando. Quizá estaba a punto de decirle que tendría que buscar a otra persona para la segunda lección

-Quizá deberíamos sacar las agendas para ver qué tarde tenemos libre -sugirió Darien, molesto.

-Yo no tengo agenda.

Esperaba que él no dijera «y yo no tengo tardes libres».

Afortunadamente, no lo hizo.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho...

-¿Estás enfadado porque era virgen?

-No estoy enfadado. Pero habría tenido más cuidado si...

-Eso habría sido una pena -lo interrumpió Serena, poniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho.

-Lo de hoy ha sido nuevo para los dos.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Yo nunca me había acostado con una virgen. Las mujeres con las que...

-Lo sé, lo sé, son como tú. Pero no me importa, quiero que sea así. Si tú quieres, claro.

-¿Si yo quiero? -repitió él, con un tono un poco extraño.

Serena miró su torso, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. Aquél era el momento. Tenía que echarle valor.

-Si quieres que nos veamos de vez en cuando.

-Claro que quiero -dijo Darien entonces. Y Serena se echó en sus brazos, encantada.

Mucho después, cuando la habitación estuvo completamente a oscuras, Darien se levantó para echar un tronco en la chimenea. Su alto y fibroso cuerpo se reflejaba en la pared mientras volvía a la cama.

¡Dios mío, es increíblemente guapo!».

-Una chimenea en la habitación es algo muy decadente -sonrió Serena.

-¿Deberíamos preocupamos?

Ella supo enseguida de qué estaba hablando. La segunda vez que habían hecho el amor se rompió el preservativo. Entonces, flotando en un mar de placer, casi no se había enterado, pero ahora tenía que pensar en ello, de modo que hizo unos cálculos mentales...

-No, creo que no.

-Pero me lo dirías si...

Serena arrugó el ceño.

-Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no va a pasar nada. Y no sabes cuánto me alegro de haberme conformado.

-¿Eh?

-Mi madre siempre dice que el hombre perfecto no existe, así que hay conformarse con lo que aparezca.

Era una broma, pero Darien no sonrió.

-Pero el hombre perfecto existe, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Seiya era tu hombre prefecto y como él no estaba disponible, te conformas conmigo. No es muy halagador para un hombre ser el segundo plato, _cara_. ¿Crees que para mí es agradable que pienses en otro hombre mientras estás entre mis brazos?

-¿Pensar en otro hombre...? Pero si no podía acordarme ni de mi nombre. No sabía dónde empezaba yo y terminabas tú. ¿Pensar en otro hombre? -rió Serena-. No pensé que tendría que tranquilizarte... Supongo que alguien te habrá dicho alguna vez que esto se te da muy bien, ¿no?

-_Dio_! -suspiró él, cuando Serena enterró la cara en su pecho-. Nunca sé lo que vas a decir.

-Ni yo tampoco.

La admisión lo hizo reír.

-¿No?

-Cuando mi madre decía eso sobre el hombre perfecto, yo pensaba en un marido. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no estoy hecha para el matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

-No, definitivamente no. Soy demasiado egoísta. Me gusta mi vida tal como es... con ciertos añadidos, claro.

Darien se colocó frente a ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y un amante es uno de esos añadidos?

No sólo un amante. El amante perfecto.

-Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Bueno, quiero decir que no es como si estuviéramos saliendo o fuéramos una pareja ni nada de eso. Sólo seríamos... esto.

-¿Quieres que tengamos una aventura secreta?

Parecía sorprendido... ¿o aliviado?

-No secreta exactamente, pero...

-¿No quieres que se entere nadie?

-Sería más sencillo de esa forma -observó Serena, diciendo lo que pensaba que Darien quería oír. Si darle espacio era la única forma de estar con él, tendría que hacerlo.

El se quedó callado durante largo rato antes de contestar:

-Me gustan las cosas sencillas.

-Ya me lo imaginaba.


	11. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Darien estaba quitándose la ropa a la velocidad del rayo cuando ella entró, riendo, en el cuarto de baño. Lo había llamado varias veces sin obtener respuesta y esperó, con el corazón acelerado. Pero cuando después de varios minutos, Darien no se reunió con ella, Serena se lavó el pelo a toda prisa y salió de la ducha.

-Evidentemente, no soy tan irresistible como pensaba -murmuró, mirándose al espejo-. Ay, Dios, qué problema.

Claro que tenía un problema... y no era sólo que hablase sola. Era que toda su vida giraba alrededor de Darien Chiba. A partir de aquella noche, en el hotelito que dirigía Luna, lo único que hacía era esperar su llamada o, como aquella noche, que apareciera en su casa sin avisar.

La verdad era que, al contrario de lo que le había dicho aquella primera noche, ella quería más y Darien no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Si supiera lo que sentía, saldría corriendo, estaba segura.

Podía elegir, desde luego. Siempre se podía elegir. Podía decirle la verdad y decirle adiós. O podía aceptar lo que le daba.

Un auténtico callejón sin salida.

Envolviéndose en una toalla, Serena volvió al dormitorio y lo primero que vio fue a Darien. Era difícil no verlo de pie en medio de la habitación.

Bueno, al menos no se había dormido, pensó.

En silencio, se acercó a la silla en la que él había colgado la chaqueta y, ostentosamente, la tiró al suelo. La provocación no obtuvo reacción alguna. Darien seguía allí, medio desnudo, como lo había dejado cuando entró en el baño.

Pero algo le había pasado porque cuando entró en su casa parecía un hombre sediento al que se le ofreciera una cantimplora de agua.

-¿Vas a decirme qué he hecho ahora?

-¿Por qué crees que has hecho algo?

-Quizá porque la tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo, pero sobre todo porque has puesto esa cara de juez que tanto me molesta -suspiró Serena-. ¿Sabes una cosa? Esto me pone enferma. Llevo una semana esperando que me llamaras...

«Lo cual me convierte en la patética idiota que me había jurado a mí misma no ser nunca».

-Y ahora que estás aquí me miras como si...

-No me hables en ese tono -la interrumpió Darien.

-Si no te gusta mi tono, ya sabes lo que puedes hacer.

Lo mínimo que un amante a tiempo parcial debía hacer era portarse de forma civilizada, pensó. O al menos sonreír cuando se dignaba a aparecer en su casa. Eso de la aventura secreta estaba muy bien en teoría, pero en la práctica... quizá funcionaba para algunas personas, pero Serena se había dado cuenta de que no era para ella.

Si tuviera valor, le diría que todo había terminado. Pero con Darien no tenía valor. ¿Cuántas veces había criticado a amigas que hacían concesión tras concesión para no enfadar a sus novios o maridos?

«Yo nunca haré eso», pensaba, desde una posición de absurda superioridad moral. Y ahora...

-No creas que no voy a hacerlo.

-Pues muy bien.

Podría decir algo más si supiera qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Supongo que tendrás una explicación razonable para esto.

-¿Qué es? -murmuró Serena, mirando el papel que Darien había tirado sobre la cómoda. Entonces descubrió que era el cheque de Seiya, que había guardado en su bolso y había olvidado por completo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un cheque.

-¡Sé que es un cheque! No me vengas con evasivas.

Serena, que pensaba guardar el secreto de Seiya, tenía intención de ser lo más evasiva posible mientras pudiera. Aunque, a juzgar por la expresión de Darien, no iba a ser durante mucho tiempo.

-Si lo sabes, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Un cheque por una enorme cantidad de dinero... a tu nombre. Del marido de mi hermana. ¿Por qué te da dinero Seiya? -preguntó Darien, con tono amenazador.

-¿Estás intentando asustarme?

-Estoy intentando que me contestes.

-¿Qué hacías tú mirando en mi bolso?

-No estaba mirando en tu bolso. Ese maldito cheque estaba ahí, en el suelo. Y yo lo he recogido, eso es todo. ¿Por qué te da dinero Seiya, Serena?

Serena se encogió de hombros, su desagradable actitud haciendo que respondiera con otra provocación, aunque no fuera lo más sensato. Pero no se sentía sensata en absoluto. Estaba harta de que no confiara en ella. Era una injusticia tan insoportable que le daban ganas de llorar.

-No te debo ninguna explicación, Darien.

Desde luego, él nunca le había dado ninguna. Jamás le decía adónde iba, con quién salía...

-¿Cómo que no?

-No eres mi tutor, ni mi jefe, ni mi padre, eres mi amante. Y eso podría cambiar en cualquier momento, por cierto. Pero si tanto te interesa saberlo, es un préstamo.

-No quiero que aceptes dinero de otro hombre.

-¿Dinero de otro hombre? ¿Qué significa eso, estás ofreciéndome tu dinero?

-¿Para qué era ese cheque? ¿Para pagar tus servicios?

Serena no se detuvo a pensar. Levantó el brazo y le dio una bofetada. Darien la miró, atónito, con los dientes apretados.

-Perdona, no quería... pero ha sido culpa tuya.

-¿Culpa mía?

-¡Sí, culpa tuya! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esa barbaridad? Tú, con tus malvadas insinuaciones, siempre pensando lo peor de todo el mundo...

-¿Vas a decirme para qué es ese dinero?

-No, no voy a decírtelo, Darien.

-Muy bien. Entonces, le preguntaré a Seiya. Serena lo miró, asustada.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! - No tengo elección.

Ella cerró los ojos.

-Dios mío, es increíble. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan... bárbaro?

-Me da igual lo que pienses -replicó él.

Pero seguía deseándola tanto que le dolía. Serena se dejó caer sobre la cama porque le temblaban las piernas.

-No he cobrado el cheque y si te hubieras molestado en mirar la fecha habrías visto que es de hace dos meses.

Darien arrugó el ceño.

-¿Por qué no lo has cobrado?

-No pude evitar que me lo diera, pero no he querido cobrarlo.

-¿Los hombres suelen ofrecerte grandes cantidades de dinero?

Que, a pesar de la discusión, estuviera deseando tumbarla en la cama para oírla decir: «sí, sí, Darien, sigue», con aquella voz ronca de placer, era la medida del hechizo al que lo tenía sometido.

Pero, aunque intentaba actuar como si nada hubiera cambiado, algo había cambiado. Todo había cambiado.

«Que hayas esperado veinticuatro horas sufriendo como un condenado sólo para no correr a los brazos de esta mujer que no ha hecho el menor esfuerzo por llamarte significa que todo ha cambiado».

Serena, sabiendo que no le quedaba más remedio que decirle la verdad y esperar que Darien se la guardara para sí mismo, suspiró.

-Seiya no me ha regalado ese dinero. Me lo estaba devolviendo -dijo por fin. Pero Darien no hizo el menor movimiento-. ¿Me has oído?

-No... sí. ¿Por qué te lo estaba devolviendo?

-Tenía problemas económicos y necesitaba un pequeño préstamo.

-¿Un pequeño préstamo? ¿Eso te parece un pequeño préstamo?

-Bueno, estaba en mi cuenta corriente y yo no lo necesitaba para nada, así que...

-¿En tu cuenta corriente? Veo que las inversiones no son lo tuyo. Pero ahora entiendo que no haya acudido a mí.

-Tú eres la última persona a la que Seiya pediría ayuda.

-Y tú eres la primera, supongo.

-Bueno, al menos yo no hago que se sienta incómodo. Yo creo que te gusta intimidar a la gente -replicó Serena.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo, frustrado.

-Debería habérselo pedido a su esposa, no a otra mujer. Además, prestarle dinero sólo es retrasar lo inevitable.

-Yo no soy «otra mujer».

-¡No eres su mujer, eres la mía!

-Pero soy su amiga y con un cuñado como tú, el pobre necesita una, desde luego -replicó Serena-. Por Dios bendito, Darien, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad? Sí, de acuerdo, puede que no sea un genio de las finanzas, pero él no tuvo la suerte de nacer en una familia de millonarios como tú. Además, ningún hombre podría querer a tu hermana como la quiere Seiya.

-¿Me defenderías a mí con idéntica pasión? -preguntó él entonces.

-¿Defenderte? ¿Para qué tendría que defenderte? Tú eres tan duro como el acero. Nada te afecta, nada te altera.

-Desde luego, yo no mendigaría dinero a una mujer.

-¡Él no tuvo que mendigar! Yo me enteré de su problema por casualidad.

-¿Por casualidad?

-Sí, por casualidad.

-¿Quieres decir que estaba borracho?

Serena lo miró, perpleja.

-Ahora entiendo que Seiya no quiera pedirte nada.

-Imagino que sabría que yo no iba a darle un cheque en blanco ni a ofrecerle mi simpatía. ¿O te dio abrazos y besos?

-Seiya no quiere mis besos.

Darien miró su boca, tan suave, tan invitadora, preguntándose cómo un hombre de sangre caliente no querría disfrutarla. Aunque si Seiya quería mantener todos sus dientes intactos sería mejor que siguiera sin querer besarla, desde luego.

-Si los quisiera, supongo que no estarías en mi cama.

-Te recuerdo que no estoy en tu cama -dijo ella.

-Eso se puede arreglar.

-Esta es mi cama -le recordó Serena.

-¿Importa de quién sea la cama? -respondió Darien, impaciente, porque no podía dejar de pensar en tumbarse con ella en la cama, en sentir aquellas deliciosas piernas alrededor de su cintura...

-Yo nunca he estado en tu cama -dijo ella, con frialdad-. Nunca he estado en tu dormitorio, ni en tu casa.

Darien había querido alejarla de sus amistades. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía en Londres.

-Y me parece muy bien -añadió-. No tengo interés en conocer a tus amigos.

Y era evidente que él no quería que conocieran a «su amiguita».

Darien pareció desconcertado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

¿Conocer a sus amigos? Tener una aventura, que a él le parecía cada día menos satisfactoria, significaba que pasaban muy poco tiempo juntos. ¿Que sus amigos la monopolizaran? Sí, como que iba a hacer eso.

-Seguramente tendría tan poco en común con ellos como contigo.

-Pero conoces a Luna.

-Ella no es como el resto de tus amigos.

-No los conoces, no sabes cómo son.

-Ya, bueno. Pero no todo el mundo me considera una apestada.

-¿Una apestada? ¿Por qué pones palabras en mi boca? Yo no he dicho eso.

-Pero, evidentemente, es lo que estás pensando.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

-Muy bien. Prepararé una cena... no, una fiesta para que conozcas a todo el mundo. ¿Eso te parece bien? ¿O prefieres que invite a los medios de comunicación? Podrían hacernos fotografías al lado de la piscina. ¿Eso te haría feliz?

El sarcasmo era insufrible.

-Me pondría enferma.

-Vaya, entonces tenemos algo en común después de todo. Yo valoro mi intimidad y pensé que a ti te pasaba lo mismo.

Lo que valoraba era su libertad.

-No me mires de esa forma. Yo no soy Seiya.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy harto de oír ese nombre. Y sigo sin entender por qué no acudió a mí si necesitaba dinero.

-Eres el hermano de Hot... y la pobre chica piensa que eres perfecto. Seiya tiene miedo de parecer un fracasado al lado del todopoderoso hermanito -la expresión de Serena dejaba bien claro que ella no compartía esa opinión.

-¡Tonterías!

-Qué típico de ti -suspiró Serena-. Si no quieres oír algo, no lo oyes y en paz. Pero ignorarlo no lo convierte en una mentira. La verdad es que tú haces que Seiya se sienta como un incompetente.

-Porque es un incompetente... y estoy harto de hablar de él.

-¿Lo ves? No puedes evitarlo. Si Seiya hubiera acudido a ti, ¿qué habrías hecho?

-Eso depende. Pero desde luego no le habría dado un cheque en blanco.

-¿Habrías dejado que se arruinara? -lo acusó ella-. Pero si ese dinero no representa absolutamente nada para ti... Dios mío, Darien, es increíble.

-Le habría dicho que se buscase otra profesión. Está claro que hace algo que no le gusta y, por supuesto, no sabe hacerlo. Le habría dicho que buscase algo que le gustara de verdad.

-Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil, pero Seiya no es como tú...

-¿Quieres que yo sea como tu héroe?

-No tienes por qué ponerte estúpido. Seiya no es mi héroe.

-¿Y yo lo soy? -preguntó Darien, apretando los dientes.

-¿Un estúpido o mi héroe? -preguntó Serena-. Porque mi héroe tendría un poquito más de fe en mí. Aunque no necesito un héroe. En realidad, me parece que ni siquiera necesito un amante.

Si el momento de silencio que siguió a aquel anuncio hubiera durado un segundo más, Serena se habría retractado, pero no fue así.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Por supuesto, podría haberse retractado en aquel momento... si Darien se hubiera portado como si le importase, pero no fue así.

-Me parece que no tiene mucho sentido que te quedes, ¿no?

-Muy bien, no te molestaré más -respondió él, tan erguido, tan tenso, que casi pensó que iba a dar un taconazo, como en el ejército.

Serena se quedó helada al verlo salir de la habitación, pero consiguió gritar, desafiante:

-¡Hasta nunca!

Y luego se puso a llorar.

Más tarde, se convenció a sí misma de que estaba mejor sin él.

Tardó doce horas entre lloros e intentos de trivializar sus sentimientos por Darien para llegar a esa conclusión, pero cuando llegó allí supo que era un sitio desde el que podría rehacer su vida. De una manera mucho más cuerda y mucho más productiva.

Era, se dijo a sí misma, lo mejor que podía haberle pasado. Además, había sabido desde el primer momento que su relación con Darien Chiba no iba a durar mucho.

Después de todo, era demasiado mayor como para creer en los cuentos de hadas y si las últimas semanas le habían enseñado algo era que no quería una vida llena de discusiones y encuentros fortuitos. Eso podía valerle a otra gente, pero ella quería una vida ordenada, organizada... y estaba deseando que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Por supuesto, Serena no sabía entonces que la «normalidad» había desaparecido de su vida para siempre.

Eso ocurrió una semana después.

**Este par a veces me desespera, obviamente Serena cree que él solo quería algo superficial, un juego y ya, y Darien ya salio otra vez con sus celos, al menos nos dejo ver que Sere no es solo un juego y ya para él, ya que según el "todopoderoso hermanito" (palabras de Sere) Sere es suya, pero al final pues nada de nada, se quedaron como que si te vi no me acuerdo, veremos cuanto les dura el berrinche a este par, jajaja, un beso.**


	12. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Con las llaves entre los dientes, una bolsa en la cadera, una mano llena de folletos inmobiliarios y dos bolsas de la compra cortándole la circulación de la otra mano, Serena subió la escalera de su apartamento. Había muchas cosas buenas en aquella casa de estilo eduardiano, incluyendo una preciosa vista del parque, pero que no tuviera ascensor no era una de ellas.

La imposibilidad de subir con bolsas, un cochecito y un niño eran las razones por las que había ido a una inmobiliaria después de despedirse de su madre.

Sabía que, a pesar de la promesa de no decirle nada a su padre por el momento, Kenji Tsukino se enteraría tarde o temprano. Más temprano que tarde en realidad. Porque en cuanto entrase por la puerta, su madre no podría evitarlo. No sólo era incapaz de guardarle un secreto a su marido, también era incapaz de ver sus defectos.

Serena había dejado las bolsas en el suelo antes de darse cuenta de que tenía visita.

-Llevo una hora esperando.

Darien.

Con el hombro apoyado en la pared del rellano y de brazos cruzados. Y tan guapo como siempre, claro.

-¡Tú!

-¿Esperabas a otra persona?

Serena negó con la cabeza. Aquello era una pesadilla, pensó, clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.

-Estás aquí...

-Sí, eso ya ha quedado claro. Llevo una hora aquí. ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

No había podido evitarlo. A pesar de su pelea, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. No había podido concentrarse en el trabajo pensando en ella. Y eso era algo que no le había pasado nunca...

Entonces, de repente, se dio cuenta de algo. No quería una aventura secreta, no quería que fuera su amante.

Quería a Serena. Y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera. Sobre todo, Seiya Kou.

-¿Que dónde he estado? Ah, claro, perdona. De haber sabido que tenía que estar de guardia veinticuatro horas, esperando por si te dignabas a aparecer por aquí, habría estado en casa, esperando -replicó ella.

-Hay periódicos de tres días en la puerta -dijo Darien-. Una invitación para los ladrones.

-¿No me digas?

-Podrías haber estado dentro... herida. Podrías haber tenido un accidente. Hay muchos accidentes caseros.

-Chico, eres un pozo de información -murmuró Serena, abriendo la puerta.

-¿No vas a decirme dónde has estado?

-Si estabas tan preocupado, deberías haber llamado a la policía.

-Lo pensé, pero luego decidí que sería mejor comprobarlo por mí mismo.

Serena lo miró, perpleja.

-¿Qué quieres decir...? ¿Has entrado en mi apartamento? ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-No ha sido difícil. La seguridad en este sitio es una vergüenza.

-¡No te hagas el listo conmigo!

-Y tú no exageres -replicó él-. Estaba preocupado...

-¡Preocupado! Lo que querías era comprobar que no estaba con otro hombre -le espetó ella-. ¿Te gustaría que yo entrase en tu casa sin avisar? ¿Te gustaría que yo abriera tus cajones?

-Relájate, tus secretos están a salvo. Prefiero tu ropa interior contigo dentro.

-Ahórrate el tonito de matón, a mí ya no me afecta -replicó Serena.

-Mientes fatal, _cara_.

-Mira, Darien, déjalo. No me apetece discutir.

-¿Por qué, tesoro mío?

Suspirando, Serena abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza un momento para respirar aire fresco. Enseguida sintió que Darien se colocaba tras ella y cuando le puso una mano en la cadera, sin poder evitarlo, apoyó la cabeza en su torso...

Pero un chirrido de metal rompió el hechizo.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Esa mujer acaba de darle un golpe a mi coche!

-Esa mujer es mi madre.

-¡Tu madre! -Darien hizo una mueca al oír otro chirrido, mientras el Volvo intentaba apartarse del Mercedes.

-Ella dice que los parachoques están para eso -explicó Serena.

-Pensé que había más espacio, Kenji -oyeron la voz de su madre.

-¡Más espacio! Mira cómo ha quedado el coche...

Serena cerró los ojos y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que el objetivo en la vida de sus padres era avergonzarla todo lo humanamente posible.

-Mi coche -murmuró Darien.

-Qué pesado con el maldito coche.

Si un parachoques abollado fuera el resultado de aquella reunión se sentiría feliz. Pero ella sabía que no iba a ser así.

-¿El maldito coche?

-Es sólo un coche y seguro que tienes más. Mis padres van a subir...

-¿Y no quieres que diga nada?

-Lo que quiero es que te vayas -contestó Serena-. No quiero que te vean aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque podrían pensar...

¿Qué iba a decir? «¿Que tú eres el padre de mi hijo?». Porque tendrían razón.

-¿Que somos amantes? -sonrió Darien-. ¿Te da vergüenza que tus padres se enteren de nuestra relación?

-Cuando tú, por otro lado, estás dispuesto a gritarlo por las calles de Londres, ¿no? -replicó ella, irónica-. No podemos decir que has venido a tomar el té.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ellos saben que no te aguanto.

Darien apretó los labios, dolido.

-¿Sueles acostarte con hombres a los que no aguantas?

-Tú eres el primero.

-En más de un sentido.

-¡Por favor! No sé porque te importa tanto el asunto de la virginidad. No es que estuviera esperándote a ti específicamente.

-Puede ser... pero creo recordar que dijiste que te alegrabas de haber esperado.

-Y yo recuerdo que tú dijiste otras cosas que no se pueden tomar en serio.

-¿Por ejemplo? -preguntó Darien, cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues que era preciosa, maravillosa, la mejor... cosas parecidas.

-¿No te sientes así?

-Soy una chica muy realista.

-¡Realista! Eres la mujer más irracional, más contradictoria que he conocido en toda mi vida.

-¡No te atrevas a lanzarme un rollo sobre la irracionalidad de las mujeres, que no estoy de humor!

-No, muy bien. Eres la mujer más razonable y más cuerda que conozco, querida -replicó Darien, irónico-. Por cierto, tienes un aspecto diferente...

Primero su madre, luego Darien... ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Llevaba una pegatina que decía «estoy embarazada» en la frente?

-Nadie puede ser razonable estando contigo. Y que yo recuerde, antes no parecías muy ansioso por hablarle a nadie de nuestra relación.

-Eras tú la que parecía encantada de mantener una relación ilícita. Yo sólo me dejé llevar.

-¿Yo? Bueno, da igual. Lo nuestro no era una relación, sólo era sexo.

«Por favor, di que era algo más».

Pero no lo hizo. De hecho, su actitud decía todo lo contrario.

-Poco sexo. He venido para rectificar eso.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

-No abras.

-Tengo que abrir. Son mis padres.

-¿Quieres que me esconda bajo la cama?

-Ah, claro. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

-¿Estás sugiriendo de verdad que me esconda bajo la cama?

-No sé si cabrías, pero escóndete en algún sitio.

-¿De verdad quieres que me esconda de tus padres? -preguntó él, perplejo.

-Sí. Y no hagas ruido, me libraré de ellos en cuanto pueda.

Darien desapareció en la habitación murmurando maldiciones en italiano y Serena dejó escapar un suspiro. Si sus padres no hubieran llamando a la puerta, podría haber acabado haciendo una estupidez, de modo que debería sentirse agradecida.

-¡Papá, mamá! ¿Qué ocurre?

-Cariño, no he podido evitarlo -suspiró su madre-. Se me escapó.

-¿Cómo es posible que no me lo hayas contado a mí? -protestó su padre-. ¿Qué pasa, que soy un ogro?

-No, papá, no es eso...

-¿Y qué es esa tontería de que el padre no quiere saber nada? ¡Que no quiere saber nada! ¿Qué clase de irresponsable no querría saber que va a tener un hijo?

-Papá, diga lo que diga no va a gustarte...

-Dime quién es, Serena. Yo haré que cambie de opinión.

Serena miró de reojo hacia la habitación, nerviosa. Las paredes de aquel apartamento eran de papel y podía oírse todo...

-Vamos a la cocina. Y cálmate, papá. No es el fin del mundo.

-¡Que me calme dice! ¡Mi niña está embarazada y espera que me calme!

-¿Quieres que abra la puerta? Creo que la vecina del bloque de enfrente, la sorda, no te ha oído.

-Esto no tiene gracia, hija. Pienso retorcerle el pescuezo a ese canalla. ¡Que no quiere saber nada...! ¿Será posible? Ese hombre se va a enterar de que no se juega con un Tsukino.

Serena puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ves demasiadas películas del Oeste, papá. Mira, repite conmigo: Yo no soy Wyatt Earp, soy un señor de mediana edad que odia los conflictos...

-¿Esto te parece una broma?

-No, sé que no es una broma. Pero creo que estamos hablando de mi vida. Tienes que dejar que lo haga a mi manera.

-¿Cómo? - Aún no lo sé.

Su padre respondió a esa confesión tirándose del poco pelo que le quedaba.

-¿Lo ves? Sabía que reaccionarías así... por eso le pedí a mamá que no te dijese nada. Ya no soy una niña, papá.

-Tú siempre serás mi niña.

Serena, que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener las lágrimas.

-¿Queréis una taza de té?

Kenji y Serena se volvieron hacia Ikuko Tsukino, incrédulos.

-Una taza de té no va a resolver este asunto, Ikuko -le espetó su marido.

-Y retorcerle el pescuezo a alguien tampoco -dijo Serena-. En realidad, mamá, la verdad es que tengo que ir a un sitio...

-Serena tiene que irse, Kenji.

-Yo no pienso ir a ningún sitio hasta que me dé alguna respuesta -anunció su marido-. Y tú tampoco, jovencita...

-Deberías haberme despertado, _cara _-la voz de Darien, como adormilada, interrumpió la arenga de su padre.


	13. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Serena cerró los ojos. Por supuesto, había sido inevitable. No se podía meter a un hombre con el ego de Darien Chiba en un armario... porque no le cabía y porque ese tipo de venganza era de esperar.

Pero el pobre no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

Y debería estarle agradecida por no haber salido de la habitación en cueros. Aunque el cinturón y los dos primeros botones de los vaqueros desabrochados eran un bonito toque. Y la camisa desabrochada también.

Descalzo, entró en el salón con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Huele a café?

«No, a miedo», pensó Serena. Aunque estaba haciendo una interpretación de Oscar. Mientras tanto, sus padres estaban boquiabiertos.

-Papá, mamá... conocéis a Darien Chiba, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué significa esto, Serena? -preguntó su padre.

-Por favor, Kenji, ¿tú qué crees que significa? -suspiró su madre.

-¿Tienes una aventura con este hombre?

Serena se puso colorada.

-¿Y bien?

-Contesta a tu padre, _cara_.

-No es una aventura.

-¿No es una aventura? -preguntó Darien.

-¡Pero si acaba de salir de tu dormitorio medio desnudo! ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? -exclamó su padre.

-¿Por qué preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-¿No es una aventura? -repitió Darien.

-¡No, es el mayor error de mi vida!

-No irá usted a negar que se acuesta con mi hija, ¿verdad? -exclamó Kenji.

-No, claro que no. Pero, por favor, cálmate, querido -intervino Ikuko-. Recuerda tu presión arterial.

-No necesito que me recuerdes mi presión arterial -protestó su marido-. ¡Soy médico! Quiero saber qué piensa usted hacer al respecto, joven.

-Ponerse algo de ropa no estaría mal -murmuró Serena.

-Eso da igual. Lo que yo quiero saber es si piensa casarse con mi hija.

-¡Casarme! -exclamó Darien.

-¿Es que no se le había ocurrido? -replicó Kenji Tsukino, furioso.

Serena cerró los ojos. Aquello era peor que una pesadilla.

-Yo... -empezó a decir Darien.

-Los hombres como usted son despreciables -exclamó su padre, mirando al italiano como si fuera una desagradable hormiga pegada a su zapato-. Lo peor de la tierra.

Darien apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. Y Serena pensó que se lo estaba tomando bastante bien.

-Supongo que ésta no es la primera vez.

-Tengo treinta y dos años, señor Tsukino. Treinta y dos años y pensé que nunca encontraría una mujer con la que quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida. Por fin la encuentro y ella se niega a reconocer nuestra relación...

-¿Eso es una broma o qué? -lo interrumpió el señor Tsukino, pensando que estaba tomándole el pelo-. No tiene usted ningún sentido de la decencia. Serena tiene razón. El niño y ella estarán mejor sin usted. Serena, te pido que me jures aquí mismo que no volverás a ver a este hombre.

-No pienso hacerlo -murmuró ella. Aunque el futuro sin Darien se le antojaba muy oscuro.

-¿El niño? -repitió él, mirando a Serena-. ¿Qué niño?

-No se haga el inocente...

-¡Papá! Él no lo sabía.

-¿No le has dicho que estabas embarazada? Darien se llevó una mano al corazón. -_Dio_! ¿Estás embarazada? - Eso parece -contestó Serena.

-¿Y yo soy el padre?

-Es posible.

-¡Serena! -exclamó su madre-. Siempre se pone así cuando algo le da vergüenza -le explicó luego a Darien.

-Gracias por tu apoyo, mamá, pero no me da ninguna vergüenza.

-Si no les importa, creo que tengo que hablar en privado con su hija...

-¡A mis padres no les dices cuándo tienen que irse! -le espetó ella, airada-. Y la única persona que se va de aquí eres tú.

-No, tiene razón, Serena. Deberíamos irnos. Vosotros tenéis cosas que discutir.

Serena miró a su padre, atónita.

-¿Qué ha sido de la promesa de no volver a verlo?

-Yo desconocía que él no supiera lo del niño. Eso cambia las cosas. Puede que haya hablado de más.

-Yo habría reaccionado de la misma forma -asintió Darien.

Hombres. Serena observó, incrédula, cómo se daban la mano.

-Siento interrumpir este momento de afecto masculino, pero la verdad es que deberíais iros todos.

-Por favor, Serena, en estas circunstancias yo creo que deberías empezar a mostrar cierta madurez. Señor Chiba, espero que haga usted lo que tiene que hacer.

Darien, pálido, pero compuesto, asintió con la cabeza.

-Naturalmente.

Serena se quedó mirando a sus padres, que estaban despidiéndose de Darien como si, de repente, se hubiera convertido en un santo.

-Disfruta mientras puedas. No será tan amable cuando sepa que no piensas casarte conmigo.

Darien abrió la boca, pero luego pareció pensárselo mejor y no dijo nada.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Cuándo ibas a decírmelo tú sería la pregunta más adecuada. ¿O no pensabas decírmelo?

-No me hables en ese tono -replicó ella.

-¿Ibas a decírmelo o no?

-Sí... no... Sí, supongo que te lo habría dicho tarde o temprano -confesó Serena.

-¿Tarde o temprano? ¿Cómo que tarde o temprano?

-No voy a pedirte una pensión alimenticia ni nada parecido, así que no te preocupes. No necesito tu dinero.

-¿Quién está hablando de dinero?

-Yo gano dinero, así que no te necesito. Firmaré un papel ante notario eximiéndote de toda responsabilidad, si eso es lo que quieres.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero ni un céntimo tuyo.

Darien la fulminó con la mirada.

-Deja de hablar de dinero. No estamos hablando de eso.

-Muy bien. Pero quiero que sepas que lo tengo todo solucionado. Me cambiaré de casa y... bueno, no lo tengo todo preparado- porque prácticamente acabo de enterarme. Lo supe hace dos semanas.

-Pues lo has sabido dos semanas antes que yo -replicó él.

-Mira, lo siento.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-No habértelo dicho.

-Ya lo veo -murmuró Darien, apartando la mirada.

-Y yo lo único que quiero es estar sola.

-Pues eso no va a ser posible, Serena.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque vamos a ser padres. Aunque yo no lo sabía.

-Yo no pensaba decírtelo así. Pero has aparecido sin avisar... Además, sólo lo sabía mi madre. Ni siquiera lo sabía mi padre.

-Ah, bueno, menos mal que no soy el último en enterarme.

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Quieres un té?

-No, no quiero té.

-No tengo nada más fuerte... excepto el vino que uso para cocinar. No creo que...

-No, tampoco quiero, gracias. ¿Por qué los británicos creen que una taza de té puede arreglarlo todo?

-Los italianos piensan que el sexo lo arregla todo.

-Hay más espacio para la creatividad haciendo el amor que metiendo una bolsita en una taza de agua caliente. Además, dura más tiempo.

-Si se hace bien -murmuró Serena.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo hago bien?

-Tú lo haces mejor que bien. Tú lo haces perfectamente.

Sin esperar a ver cuál era su reacción, Serena abrió la nevera para sacar un cartón de leche.

-Deja eso y ven a hablar conmigo.

-No hay nada que hablar. Lo tengo todo... o casi todo solucionado.

-No lo dirás en serio.

-¿Prefieres un café?

-¡Serena!

Suspirando, ella se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-¿Qué?

-Tus padres...

-Ay, por favor, no deberías haber dicho lo que le has dicho a mi padre. Tiene tendencia a tomarse las cosas de forma literal.

-¿Qué le he dicho?

-Que harás lo que tienes que hacer o algo así. Tú idea de lo que tienes que hacer y la de mi padre no creo que sean la misma precisamente.

-¿Y qué cree el señor Tsukino que debo hacer?

-Casarte conmigo, por supuesto. Es un poco anticuado el pobre. Además, yo soy hija única...

-No creo que tu padre sea anticuado.

-¿No?

-No, él cree que un hombre debe hacerse responsable de sus acciones y yo también. Cree que un niño merece el cariño y la seguridad de un padre y una madre y yo estoy de acuerdo.

-Sí, bueno, en un mundo ideal...

-El mundo que uno quiera hacer. No deberíamos usar las imperfecciones de la sociedad como excusa para no hacer lo que es debido.

-Me parece que deberías casarte con mi padre -dijo Serena-. Sois la pareja perfecta.

-Yo creo que una relación necesita cierta... fricción para que funcione y, dadas las circunstancias, sería más apropiado que me casara con su hija.

-Pero es que yo soy su hija.

-¿Y?

-¿Piensas casarte conmigo?

-Sí.

-Lo dirás de broma.

-¿Que te pida en matrimonio te parece una broma?

-Esto no es una proposición de matrimonio.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué es entonces?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-Sí. No hay alternativa.

-Claro que la hay. Siempre hay alternativas. Te has llevado un susto y, por supuesto, ahora mismo no piensas con claridad, pero afortunadamente, yo sí. Mañana, cuando veas las cosas con más calma te darás cuenta de que tengo razón. Y tienes suerte. Otra mujer menos honesta te tomaría la palabra... y hasta te haría ponerlo por escrito.

-¡Tú no eres honesta, tú eres tonta!

Serena lo miró, perpleja.

-¿Qué?

-Perdona, no quería insultarte...

-Sería tonta si me casara contigo, Chiba. La gente no se casa sólo porque es lo que hay que hacer. Las cosas ya no son así.

-Sí se casan, todos los días de la semana.

-Pues yo no. La única razón para casarme sería que estuviera enamorada -replicó Serena.

-¿Y no estás enamorada de mí? -preguntó Darien. Serena se encogió de hombros-. Muy bien, pero el hombre del que estás enamorada no es el padre de tu hijo. Yo soy el padre.

Serena tardó unos segundos en entender que estaba hablando de Seiya. Abrió la boca para corregirlo, pero entonces decidió que sería mejor dejar que pensara lo que quisiera.

-Sí, Darien tú eres el padre. Pero eso no cambia nada.

-¿Ah, no?

-No tenemos nada en común. Ni siquiera salíamos juntos, nos quedábamos en casa. Lo único que había entre nosotros era sexo y ahora que estoy embarazada ni siquiera nos queda eso.

Darien se levantó de un salto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Tu médico te ha aconsejado que no...?

-No, nada de eso -contestó ella-. En realidad, aún no he ido al ginecólogo...

-¿Que no has ido al ginecólogo?

-No tiene sentido. Es muy pronto y hasta que...

-Yo creo que sí tiene sentido.

-Bueno, muy bien, de acuerdo. Llamaré para pedir cita.

-Iré contigo.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-No hace falta. Puedo ir sola.

-No pienso aceptar un papel secundario...

-Pues a menos que pienses dar a luz, no te va a quedar más remedio -lo interrumpió Serena.

Casarse con Darien era tan tentador... pero sabía que no podía decirle que sí por mucho que quisiera. No había podido mantener una aventura con él, ¿cómo iban a casarse? El matrimonio sería un completo fracaso.

Esconder sus verdaderos sentimientos por él había sido casi imposible y estaba segura de que no podría mantener la fachada si vivieran juntos.

-Vas a casarte conmigo, Serena. Mi hijo necesita un padre.

Ella miró aquellos ojos azules en los que se había perdido tantas veces... Estaba tan cerca que podía ver la pequeña cicatriz que tenía en la frente. Entonces vio una imagen de Darien tumbado en la camilla, con sangre manando de la herida, y se puso pálida.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, nada. No estoy intentando negarte ningún derecho sobre el niño. Tú eres el padre y nada puede cambiar eso -admitió ella, evitando su mirada-. Pero me temo que, por una vez en tu vida, vas a tener que aceptar que no tienes la última palabra.

-Eso siempre ha sido así contigo, querida.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres quien ha impuesto las reglas desde el principio.

-¿Yo...?

-Y yo he tenido que obedecer. Pero eso va a cambiar.

-¿Ah, sí?

-¿Crees que cuidar sola del niño va a resultar fácil?

Si podía soportar amar a un hombre que no la amaba a ella, podría con todo, pensó Serena.

-Y tú lo sabes todo sobre cómo criar a un niño, ¿no?

-Hotaru tenía once años cuando me convertí en su tutor.

-No es lo mismo.

-No, no es lo mismo, es verdad -suspiró él-. Porque Hotaru era mi hermana y ahora estamos hablando de mi hijo. Así que te casarás conmigo.

-Darien...

-Cuando entres en razón, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin volverse para decirle adiós.

Si lo hubiera hecho, las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de Serena le habrían hecho reconsiderar esa despedida.

**OMG! se le armo a Sere, embarazada y sigue creyendo que Darien no la ama, aunque la actitud de Darien no ayuda mucho para que ella piense otra cosa, me dieron ganas de tirarle un zapatazo cuando le dijo: "cuando entres en razón, ya sabes donde encontrarme", cuando quiere ser un tonto vaya si el chico lo sabe hacer bien, me morí de la risa cuando llegaron los padres de Serena, por un momento creí que iba a rodar la cabeza de Sere cuando Darien salió del cuarto medio "dormido" y todo sexy, bueno ahora solo nos queda saber que va a decidir Serena, un beso y nos leemos mañana. **


	14. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

El edificio tenía una increíble vista del río y una impresionante entrada de cristal. -¿Este es el edificio Chiba? -le preguntó Serena al taxista.

-Este es. Por lo visto, ha ganado muchos premios de arquitectura. Aunque a mí me gustan más los edificios antiguos que éstos tan modernos.

Serena salió del taxi y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando iba a entrar, se percató de que llevaba los mismos vaqueros y la misma camiseta que cuando Darien le propuso matrimonio... bueno, no le había propuesto matrimonio en realidad, se lo había impuesto, como un ultimátum.

Claro que Darien Chiba era un hombre aficionado a los ultimátums.

Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que Darien, un hombre poco acostumbrado a que le dijeran que no, había salido de su casa diciendo que se pusiera en contacto con él cuando entrase en razón.

No había entrado en razón porque seguía convencida de que casarse con él sería un error, pero se había acostumbrado a la rutina. Él decía «lo harás», ella decía «no» y cinco minutos después acababa haciendo lo que Darien quería. No era un buen precedente, pero después de darle muchas vueltas había entendido que aquello era más importante que su orgullo.

Aunque casarse con un hombre tan engreído, tan pomposo, tan machista y tan insoportable sería de locos.

Claro que también era el hombre que la hacía estremecer, al que encontraba absolutamente irresistible. No volver a verlo nunca sería... sería como la muerte para ella.

Además, tenía que pensar en su hijo.

Media hora después de que Darien se fuera, había sonado el teléfono. Era Amy y estaba muerta de miedo. Tardó algún tiempo en entender lo que estaba diciendo, pero, por lo visto, Yaten estaba en el hospital y un médico había pronunciado una palabra maldita: «meningitis».

Serena llamó a un taxi y fue al hospital a toda prisa. Su amiga la recibió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tiene meningitis, Serena. Y es culpa mía. Debería haberme quedado en casa con él y no dejarlo con una niñera...

-Amy, tú no podías saber...

-Yo pensé que tenía un resfriado -intentó disculparse la joven niñera, entre sollozos-. Pero los médicos dicen que lo hemos traído a tiempo.

-Ojalá estuviera Taiki aquí -murmuró Amy, con el rostro pálido como la cera-. Ni siquiera sé si le ha llegado el mensaje a Nueva York... No sé qué hacer...

-Tienes que tranquilizarte, cariño -intentó calmarla Serena-. Llegará enseguida, ya lo verás.

Media hora después, Taiki entraba en la sala de espera. Y Serena no olvidaría nunca la expresión de Amy al ver a su marido.

Había visto la otra cara de ser una madre soltera y, francamente, no le había gustado nada.

Por eso estaba allí. Por eso había ido a ver a Darien. Por el niño. Era eso en lo que debía pensar. El niño era lo más importante.

-Quiero ver al señor Chiba -le dijo a la recepcionista.

-¿Tiene usted una cita?

-No, pero...

-Me temo que el señor Chiba no ve a nadie sin cita previa -la interrumpió la mujer, de cejas superdepiladas.

-A mí sí me verá -dijo Serena entonces.

-Lo siento, pero no hay excepciones.

-Sí las hay. Por favor, dígale que está aquí Serena Tsukino.

-Señorita, no puedo...

-Dígale que he cambiado de opinión.

-Pero...

-Dígale que me casaré con él -sonrió Serena.

Los ojos de la recepcionista estuvieron a punto de salirse de las órbitas.

-¿Casarse con él?

-¿Va a llamar al señor Chiba o no?

Pero antes de que la mujer pudiera tomar una decisión, una puerta se abrió tras ella.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella habría querido decir: «Acabo de descubrir que no quiero criar sola a nuestro hijo, que quiero hacerlo contigo. Me he dado cuenta de que si le pasa algo malo quiero que tú estés a mi lado, apretando mi mano. Y quiero que compartas sus primeros pasos, sus primeros dientes, sus primeras palabras».

Pero, naturalmente, no podía decir todo eso delante de la recepcionista.

-Es que pasaba por aquí...

-¿Eso significa que has entrado en razón?

-O que la he perdido.

-Vaya, gracias.

-¿Que esperabas que dijera, que no puedo vivir sin ti?

-No, no esperaba que dijeras eso -suspiró él, mirando a su secretaria-. Cancela mis citas para el resto del día, por favor.

-Puedo volver más tarde si estás ocupado.

«Si dices que sí, te mato».

-En realidad, cancela todas mis citas hasta el lunes.

Una vez en el coche, Darien fue directamente al grano.

-¿Esto significa que vas a casarte conmigo?

-¿Esto significa que empiezas a tener dudas? -sonrió Serena-. Por cierto, ¿sabes que es más fácil ver al Primer Ministro que a ti?

-¿Por qué no has llamado para decir que venías?

-He perdido tu móvil.

-Vaya.

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A un sitio en el que podremos hablar sin interrupciones -contestó él.

-¿Hablar de qué? Ya te he dicho que sí.

-Vamos a casarnos, ¿no? Supongo que debes empezar a resignarte, pero me temo que vamos a tener que hablar algo durante los cuarenta años que nos quedan por delante.

Pero sobre todo, en la cama.

-¡Cuarenta años!

-Por lo menos. Según las estadísticas, la esperanza de vida es...

-No quiero hablar de estadísticas, Darien.

Poco después llegaron a una casa de estilo georgiano y el coche se detuvo frente a una entrada impresionante.

-¿Vives aquí? - Casi siempre, sí.

-Así que espacio para la habitación del niño no nos va a faltar -bromeó Serena, entrando en el vestíbulo de mármol-. ¡Virgen Santa!

-¿Te gusta?

-Siempre he querido vivir en un museo. O en un mausoleo. ¿Vives aquí solo?

-Hay gente, personal de servicio -contestó él, tomándola del brazo para llevarla a un salón con vistas a un precioso jardín-. Bueno, ¿vas a contarme qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Un hospital.

-¿Cómo?

-Acabo de venir de Saint Jude.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-El niño de Amy, Yaten... ¿te acuerdas de él? El que tuvo la pataleta en el bautizo de Laurie.

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo.

-Tiene meningitis.

-Lo siento mucho. Pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver...?

-Amy estaba sola en el hospital, esperando a su marido. Estaba completamente angustiada, completamente rota. Y yo he pensado que si algún día le pasara algo a mi hijo...

-A nuestro hijo.

-A nuestro hijo, sí. Si algo le pasara, no querría estar sola, Darien. Si hubieras visto a Yaten en el hospital... sólo tiene tres años y estaba allí, tumbadito en Urgencias, lleno de tubos -Serena tuvo que llevarse una mano al corazón.

-No llores, cariño.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar. Es tan pequeño...

-Los niños son muy fuertes, Serena. Seguro que saldrá de ésta.

-Pero Amy está fatal. Y yo... yo me moriría si le pasara algo a mi hijo. ¿Me entiendes? Sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos bien, que no tenemos nada en común...

-Salvo este niño -dijo Darien.

-Salvo este niño, sí. Serena lo miró a los ojos, pensativa.

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo?

-Te lo he pedido, ¿no?

-Sí, bueno, en realidad no me lo has pedido, me lo has ordenado -contestó Serena.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-No quería hacerlo. Sólo quería hacerte ver...

-Ya, ya lo entiendo.

-Cuando te ponga el anillo en el dedo te darás cuenta de que hablo en serio. Y este tema es muy serio para mí, Serena. Cuando estemos casados, no buscaré diversión en otro sitio.

-Mientras yo te divierta, claro.

-Tú no me diviertes, me sacas de quicio. - Lo mismo digo -murmuró Serena. Darien murmuró algo en italiano.

-Pienso aprender italiano. Y entonces ya no podrás hacer eso.

-¿Quieres saber lo que he dicho?

-Sí.

-Que no pienso pelearme contigo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque si lo hago, acabaremos en la cama.

Serena no sabía qué la molestaba más, que pensara que ella estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él o la implicación de que él no quería hacerlo.

-Y, aunque me gustaría, tienes que descansar. Estás agotada.

-Sí, supongo que debería irme a casa.

-No hace falta. Puedes quedarte aquí, donde yo pueda vigilarte -dijo Darien.

Por lo visto, lo había dicho de verdad. Literalmente. Porque cuando despertó en una cama extraña tres horas más tarde, Darien estaba mirándola sentado en una silla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Mirarte. Me gusta mirarte.

-A mí también me gusta mirarte. Y que me mires... pero un poco más de cerca. Aunque sólo quieras dormir -sonrió Serena.

Entonces oyó el sonido de una cremallera y tragó saliva.

-Pronto te darás cuenta de que yo necesito muy pocas horas de sueño, _cara_.

Pero una cosa sin la que no podía pasar era una rubia con los ojos como el mar...


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

La boda tuvo lugar una semana después en una diminuta capilla en su palazzo de la Toscana, que era tan impresionante como Rei le había dicho.

Sólo acudieron los parientes y los amigos más íntimos... y Esmeralda Blackmoon.

Serena tuvo que morderse los labios para disimular cuánto le dolía la presencia de esa mujer, pero decidió esperar hasta que estuvieran solos para pedirle explicaciones.

-Está muy bien eso de que invites a tu amante a nuestra boda.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Esmeralda Blackmoon. ¿Se puede saber qué hacía aquí?

-Esmeralda es una vieja amiga -contestó él.

-Ah, ¿ahora se llaman así? Pues mira, la verdad es que es más guapa en persona que en fotografía. Pero eso ya lo sabías, claro.

-No tienes nada que temer de Esmeralda.

-¿Quieres decir que ya no te acuestas con ella? Ah, qué bien, ya me siento mucho más tranquila. Porque tú siempre me dices la verdad, ¿no?

-No me apetece discutir mi relación con Esmeralda.

-¿Ah, no?

-No tiene la menor importancia.

-Para mí sí la tiene.

Darien sonrió.

-Para mí lo que tiene importancia es que, durante el almuerzo, te he visto desaparecer con Seiya en el jardín.

-¿Qué?

-Te he visto, Serena. Pero ahora estamos casados y te recuerdo que debes portarte como mi esposa. Por favor, intenta controlar tus impulsos.

Serena se quedó helada.

-Estábamos charlando...

-Déjalo, no quiero hablar de eso. Acabamos de casarnos. Y estás muy guapa, Serena. Creo que vamos a pasarlo estupendamente en la luna de miel.

-¿Esmeralda vendrá con nosotros? -preguntó ella.

Darien se pasó una mano por el pelo.

-Muy bien, veo que no estás de humor. Cuando lo estés, llámame. Voy a darme un baño en la piscina.

Estaba casada, pensó Serena. Casada. Pero por mucho que se lo dijera a sí misma, no podía creerlo.

Al día siguiente, de vuelta en Londres, aquella sensación de irrealidad persistía. Sobre todo cuando al despertar, descubrió que Darien ya se había ido.

Estaba casada. Casada con un hombre que no la quería. Con el que no podía llevarse bien. Mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas a aquel pensamiento, sonó el teléfono y se alegró al oír la voz de Rei.

-Cariño, tengo un problema. Ya sé que no debería interrumpir vuestra luna de miel...

-Para que fuera una luna de miel, tendría que haber dos personas -suspiró Serena.

-¿Algún problema?

-No, no... es que Darien ha tenido que irse a trabajar. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Que tengo una entrevista y la niñera está enferma -suspiró su amiga.

-¿Quieres que me quede con Laurie?

-Me harías un favor inmenso.

-Tráeme a la niña. Me vendrá bien jugar un rato con ella.

-Pero... ¿qué te pasa, Serena? Tienes un aspecto terrible -dijo Rei.

-Sí, bueno, es que tengo náuseas, ya sabes.

-Pobrecilla.

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajito?

-No sé... porque me parece que están observándome... ¿Ése es un Monet auténtico?

-Sí.

-¿Y ése es un...?

-Sí -suspiró Serena-. Son todos auténticos.

Rei miró la alfombra.

-Y supongo que esto tiene un precio incalculable. No sé, mejor será que dejes a Laurie en el cochecito. No quiero que ensucie nada.

-No te preocupes por eso. Unas cuantas huellas le darán personalidad a este mausoleo.

Una hora después, con un montón de juguetes tirados por todas partes y Laurie gateando por la alfombra, resultaba un salón casi hogareño.

Casi. Pero no del todo.

Aburrida, encendió la televisión y lo primero que vio fue el anuncio de un almuerzo benéfico que patrocinaba la empresa Chiba.

La empresa de su marido. Y Darien no le había dicho nada...

Pero enseguida entendió por qué. Porque en la rueda de prensa había una mujer sentada a su lado.

Esmeralda Blackmoon.

Si se hubiera parado un momento para pensar en las consecuencias, quizá no lo habría hecho, pero... ¿qué había dicho Darien un día? Que una mujer lucharía con uñas y dientes por el hombre de su vida. Muy bien, pues ella iba a luchar. Claro que habría sido más fácil sin llevar un niña en brazos, pero...

Entrar en el salón del hotel donde tenía lugar el almuerzo le resultó muy fácil. El nombre Chiba le abría todas las puertas. Eso o a la gente le daba miedo decirle que no a una mujer que llevaba en brazos a una niña gritando a pleno pulmón.

Serena miró alrededor, buscando la única cara que le interesaba...

Pero no fue Darien quien la vio primero, sino Esmeralda, que se inclinó para decirle algo al oído. Para avisarlo de su presencia, naturalmente.

«Una mujer debe luchar con uñas y dientes por el hombre de su vida». Y eso era lo que pensaba hacer. Aunque sólo fuera por su hijo.

-¿Quién es esa niña? -preguntó Darien, levantándose.

-Laurie, la hija de Rei.

-Ha crecido mucho.

-Los niños son así.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-He venido... -Serena no terminó la frase. ¿Qué podía decir: «He venido para decirle a tu novia que desaparezca, para decirle que eres mío»?

No serviría de nada.

La desolación hizo que cerrara los ojos un momento. Había sido una estupidez ir allí.

-Da igual.

-Bueno, ahora que estás aquí, toma algo con nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-Y sonríe... la gente está mirando.

-¿Eso es lo único que te importa? ¿Lo que piense la gente? Bueno, pues vamos a ver qué piensan de esto.

Serena tomó una copa y tiró el contenido a la cara de Darien.

Sabía que su expresión de rabia se quedaría grabada en su memoria para siempre. Y sabía también que él jamás la perdonaría por haberlo humillado en público.

-Podría haber sido peor. Podría haber sido vino tinto.

Serena consiguió no ponerse a llorar hasta que llegó al taxi.


	16. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Esmeralda Blackmoon, cuyo pelo brillante estaba echado hacia atrás mientras admiraba los candelabros del techo, giró la cabeza al oír los pasos de Serena repiqueteando sobre el suelo de mármol.

-Siempre me ha gustado este sitio.

-¿Ah, sí? A mí me gustan los sitios más pequeños -replicó Serena-. Pero si ha venido esperando que le pidiera disculpas, pierde su tiempo.

-No, no he venido por eso... Sé que usted me odia y lo entiendo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí -contestó Esmeralda-. He venido porque creo que hay algo que necesita saber.

-Y ha pensado que usted era la indicada para contármelo, claro -murmuró Serena, intentando disimular los nervios.

-Bueno, sé que Darien no va a decírselo. No es la clase de hombre que rompe una promesa.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Darien no le ha sido infiel, señora Chiba. Lo único que ha sido para mí... y para Diamante es un buen amigo. Y me temo que nosotros hemos abusado de su amistad.

-No la entiendo.

-¿Ha deseado algo tanto como para hacer lo que fuera por conseguirlo y luego, cuando lo ha conseguido, no es lo que esperaba? Pues eso me pasó a mí al casarme con Ante. No nos llevábamos mal, pero en nuestro matrimonio no había emoción, no había pasión… nada.

-¿Y buscó usted la pasión en otra parte?

-No, yo no. Mi marido. Se enamoró de su ayudante.

-Qué original.

-Sí, bueno... era bastante original -sonrió Esmeralda-. Porque su ayudante es un hombre.

-¿Quiere decir...?

-Sí, exactamente. Y yo no podía competir con eso, claro. Pero cuando le pedí el divorcio se asustó. Decía que si la gente se enteraba de que era homosexual su carrera política habría terminado.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Darien?

-Yo le pedí que se fingiera mi amante para poder declarar eso en el proceso de divorcio. No quería hacerle daño a mi ex marido.

Serena la miró, perpleja.

-¿Está diciendo la verdad?

-Sí, señora Chiba. Entre Darien y yo nunca ha habido más que amistad. Sólo eso.

Serena se llevó una mano al corazón.

-Dios mío... ¿qué he hecho?

La otra mujer apretó su mano, comprensiva.

Cuando Esmeralda se marchó, Serena salió al jardín, nerviosa. Había empezado a llover y las gotas de agua se mezclaban con sus lágrimas. Qué desastre, qué terrible desastre...

-No me perdonará nunca...

-¿Quién no te perdonará?

Serena se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Habría venido antes, pero otra mujer histérica me detuvo. Aunque al menos ésta no me tiró una copa de vino a la cara y...

-¿Otra mujer histérica?

-Hotaru.

-¿Por qué, qué ha pasado?

-Está embarazada.

-¡Embarazada!

-Y parece que tiene miedo de contárselo a su marido.

-¿Qué? ¡Seiya no se lo ha dicho! ¡Será imbécil!

Como ese insulto era música para los oídos de Darien, se sintió generoso.

-Como también yo me he portado últimamente como un imbécil, me temo que no puedo hacer leña del árbol caído. Pero puedo decirte que Seiya le ha contado sus problemas económicos y que tú lo ayudaste a salir de ellos.

-¿Y qué va a pasar?

-Mi hermana ha anunciado su intención de dirigir las tiendas. Ella es una experta en dirección de empresas y a Seiya lo que le gusta es diseñar tablas de surf, así que... todos contentos -sonrió Darien-. Bueno, todos no. El servicio me mira como si fuera un parásito.

-¿Qué?

-Garlo ha estado a punto de darme con la puerta en las narices.

-No te entiendo.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero parece que todos se han puesto de tu lado -suspiró él-. Supongo que debo empezar a acostumbrarme a ser tratado como el villano de un drama victoriano.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que ha sido la niña que llevabas apretada contra tu pecho lo que ha capturado la imaginación del país. Había cámaras de televisión, querida.

-Ay, Dios mío...

-Y por las caras del personal, me temo que ya lo ha visto todo el mundo.

-Lo siento, Darien... ¿No puedes hacer nada?

-¿Qué puedo hacer? Las cámaras reflejan la verdad, que soy un idiota.

Serena lo miró, sorprendida.

-No, eso no es verdad. Esmeralda me ha contado la verdad. Yo no quise creerte y...

-¿Esmeralda ha estado aquí?

-Sí. Lo sé todo, Darien. Sé que sólo es una amiga.

-Siempre ha sido una amiga -suspiró él-. Yo sólo amo a una mujer.

-¿Sí?

-A mi mujer, por supuesto.

-¿A mí?

Darien levantó los ojos al cielo.

-Que yo sepa, sólo tengo una mujer. Una pena que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí.

Serena no sabía qué decir. ¿Darien la amaba? ¿Estaba enamorado de ella?

-Yo... ¿me amas?

-Te he amado desde el primer día -le confesó su marido-. De verdad, no podía apartar los ojos de ti. Y tú has sido la única mujer que ha besado mis cicatrices... Puede que te parezca una tontería, pero no lo es.

-Cuando las vi... me daba tanta pena pensar que hubieras estado solo en el hospital...

Darien, sin poder contenerse, la apretó contra su corazón.

-Cuánto tiempo hemos perdido, _cara_.

-Nos queda mucho, cariño...

-¿Lo dices de verdad?

Serena lo miró muy seria, pasando un dedo por la cicatriz de su frente con una ternura que le llegó al corazón.

-Solía revivir el accidente casi cada día, pero dejé de hacerlo desde la primera vez que hicimos el amor.

-¿Revivías el accidente? ¿Y fuiste a un psicólogo?

-No necesitaba un psicólogo, te necesitaba a ti.

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Darien. Sobre Seiya... Lo que sentía por él no era real, no era amor. Lo que siento por ti... lo llevo en el corazón. Es la primera vez en mi vida que amo a un hombre de verdad. No sabía lo que era hasta que tú me lo enseñaste. Tú eres el amante perfecto, Darien. Y sé que puedes ser el marido perfecto también.

-Y el padre perfecto -sonrió él.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda. Pero... pensé que te habías casado conmigo por el niño.

-No, no... cuando fui a tu apartamento ese día llevaba un anillo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Pero no pude dártelo, claro.

-¿Ibas a pedirme que me casara contigo?

-Si lo hubiera hecho antes de saber que estabas embarazada nos habríamos ahorrado mucho dolor... pero todo eso es el pasado. Ahora tenemos que mirar hacia delante -dijo Darien-. Ven, vamos dentro, no quiero que te mojes.

-Contigo iría a cualquier sitio.

-Cuando me miras así, sólo puedo pensar en hacerte el amor.

-¿Y qué te detiene?

-Buena idea -rió Darien, tomándola en brazos-. Ya no hay nada que me detenga, esposa mía.

**Y se acabo, aunque este par fue necio hasta el final, graciosisimo cuando le tiro la copa en la cabeza, eso no tuvo precio, jajaja, bueno un beso y nos leemos mañana con una historia nueva.**


End file.
